Life's Unexpected Surprises
by kaela097
Summary: After Blair and Chuck have agreed that two children is enough for them, how do they react when life throws them an unexpected curve?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**And so another journey into the lives of Blair and Chuck Bass begins. This begins a short while after 'They're Growing Up' ends. (I know another shameless plug for my other stories, but seriously I cannot resist).**

**Enjoy!**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Bass, you're pregnant," the doctor announced happily as he read over the test results.

"I'm sorry, what!" Blair exclaimed as she looked at her doctor in bewilderment. Surely there was something wrong with what she was hearing.

"You're pregnant," the doctor repeated his findings.

"How is this possible?" Blair replied as she snatched her file out of his hands to review the results for herself. Sure enough the results were clear as day.

"Mrs. Bass, you have two children already," the doctor chuckled, "Do I really need to explain the specifics of the birds and the bees to you?"

"How far along am I?" Blair inquired as she clutched her stomach in disbelief. She could not believe this was happening. She came in to see the doctor because she was feeling tired and run down. Chuck had become concerned because all she seemed to be interested in at the moment was napping. She expected to be diagnosed with an iron deficiency or something equally minor. Instead, her doctor was dropping the most startling of all diagnosis: she was pregnant with her third child.

"Why don't you lay back," her doctor suggested, "And we'll have a look."

As she lay on the exam table a million different thoughts entered her mind. Surely the test results had to be wrong. They must have gotten mixed up with someone who really was pregnant, or maybe she had some sort of horrible hormone imbalance that produced false positive pregnancy results. Anything would have made sense except her actually being pregnant.

She and Chuck had come to the mutual conclusion that they were done having children. Until Chuck had his vasectomy, she was so careful about taking her pills every morning at the same precise time. She continued taking them for a week or so after his procedure until her husband's persistent teasing began to annoy her.

How was Chuck going to react to this news? She'd practically forced a vasectomy down his throat, yet she managed to get pregnant anyhow. He was going to be furious with her for this.

"You're about five weeks along," the doctor interrupted her panicky thoughts.

"This is impossible," Blair announced, "Can we do the test again? My husband had a vasectomy two months ago. There is no possible way I can be pregnant."

"Mrs. Bass, I can run the test as many times as you'd like, but I'm one hundred percent certain that you're pregnant," her doctor told her gently, "As I've said, you're about five weeks along."

"But my husband had a vasectomy," Blair repeated, "Almost two months ago."

"When your husband went in for his follow up sperm test, what was his count?" the doctor inquired.

"His follow up what?" Blair asked in confusion.

"His follow up sperm test," the doctor repeated, "Blair, did your husband explain to you that a vasectomy isn't immediately effective?"

"No, he didn't," she responded in confusion. It was like the doctor was speaking a foreign language to her right now. She understood the words, but it was if he was speaking them in a backwards order.

"Did your husband know this wasn't immediately effective?" her doctor asked curiously.

"He didn't mention anything to me about it," she admitted as she searched her brain for any sort of conversation they may have had on the subject. The only conversation she remembered having was the afternoon he wanted to test his equipment was working properly. Had she been in any other mood, the memory of that afternoon would have left her giddy as he'd proved repeatedly that all systems were definitely a go.

"I take it this isn't a planned pregnancy like the other two," her doctor summarized.

"You think?" Blair snapped at him sarcastically.

"Well, it is still relatively early in your pregnancy," the doctor told her gently, "You do have options."

"I need to speak with my husband," Blair told the doctor as she clutched at her stomach as a sudden violent churning overtook her. Suddenly the contents of her stomach felt the need to revisit. Her doctor was apparently a mind reader along with being one of the top physicians in the country as he passed her a wastebasket at the last possible moment before she threw up.

* * *

"Mommy's home!" Charlotte squealed with delight as she greeted her mother at the elevator. Today was a teacher's day at her school, so Charlotte got to stay home with her daddy and younger brother. True to form, Brice had been using his puppy to torment his older sister and was curiously not waiting for his mother at the elevator like his older sister even though she called not even ten minutes ago to inform everyone was she on her way home.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Blair smiled as the miniature version of herself wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her.

"I missed you, Mommy," Charlotte replied.

"I missed you too," Blair assured her as she knelt down next to her daughter.

"Are you feeling better?" Charlotte asked as she threw her arms around her mother's neck and held on tight.

"I am now," Blair smiled as she hugged her daughter tight. It never failed to amaze her how much power a hug from either of her children had on her. Her current situation, as unsettling as it was, didn't appear as horrible as it had moments ago when she first stepped off the elevator. "Where is Daddy?"

"In his office," Charlotte replied as she pulled away while pointing in the general direction of Chuck's office.

"And Brice?" Blair inquired as she stood up to put her purse on the hall table.

"In his room," Charlotte responded, "Daddy is punishing him."

"What did he do this time?" Blair sighed dramatically. Ever since Brice and Chuck brought home that stupid puppy nearly a year ago, Brice was always seemed to be in trouble. It was if that dog had corrupted her innocent little boy.

"He pulled my hair," Charlotte responded innocently.

Blair knew immediately that there was more to the story. Her daughter was acting too sweet.

"Charlotte Evelyn Waldorf-Bass, you are supposed to be in your room," Chuck's booming voice could be heard from inside his office. He had obviously heard his daughter's high-pitched voice from inside his office. Sure enough, Blair suspicions were confirmed. Her daughter was also in trouble. "I didn't tell you your punishment was over."

"I'm talking to Mommy," Charlotte responded innocently. The volume with which she made her reply carried throughout the house. Sure enough Brice's little feet could be heard as he sprinted towards his mother to greet her.

Chuck was up and away from his desk in time to see both of his children hugging their mother eagerly. He gave them a moment before he made his presence known. "Okay, you two, back to your bedrooms, right now. You still have ten minutes of punishment left." Both children turned towards him with nearly irresistible matching pouts, the ones that Chuck always referred to as their 'Waldorf' pouts as it was nearly impossible to carry forward with the punishment they had earned. "Children who pull each other's hair and push each other around deserve timeouts. Now go to your rooms before I add an additional ten minutes."

They were both muttering under their breaths as they stomped away.

"Hello, Beautiful," Chuck greeted her with a soft kiss as his arms went around her waist immediately to hold her close as she melted into his embrace. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for a few hours," she sighed as her head fell against his shoulder as she clung to him.

"A few hours is always torture," he whispered softly into her ear before he began nibbling lightly on the delicate lobe, which drew a gasp of pleasure from his wife's lips. Despite how tired she had been lately, she had always managed to find the energy to make love to him. It was her daily interactions with her children that had been suffering. "How are you feeling?" his sensual voice inquired in her ear as his hands caressed her back, hovering near the zipper to her dress. He was clearly itching to remove it from her body

"Tired," she admitted as she continued to hold him close. She felt him nodded against her neck as he inhaled her scent deeply. How he made breathing seem erotic was still a mystery after nearly fourteen years together, but she loved how the mere smell of her perfume was able to turn him on. After six years of dating and seven, nearly eight years of marriage, they were still as desperate for each other physically as they were those first few weeks into their relationship where they basically ate, slept, and drank each other in night and day. They still went hours, not days, in between making love.

"What did your doctor say?" he inquired as his hands moved to more neutral territory at her waist. Blair couldn't ignore the nervousness in his voice as he asked the question. He had clearly spent the better part of the time while she was away preparing himself for the worst possible scenarios. It was in moments like these that his pessimist upbringing came through.

Not wanting to have their discussion with the chance of little ears overhearing them, she took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom where she sat him down on the end of their bed.

"Blair, Beautiful, please tell me what is wrong," he pleaded with her as he pulled her into his lap.

She tried to summon the necessary courage she needed to tell him what she had found out, but the words were stuck in her throat. She didn't know how to break this news to her husband. The first time, he'd figured it out on his own. The second time, it just came out during one of her emotional meltdowns in his arms. Both times, they'd been trying, so he'd been prepared for the news.

As the tears rolled down her cheeks, the panic in Chuck's eyes increased. "Are you sick?" he inquired as the tears welled in his own eyes. The silence left by her inability to speak was killing him. "Blair, please tell me what is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," she managed to whisper softly. Silence was his only response. He simply stared at her as if waiting for the punch line to the joke that would never come.

"How is this possible?" he found his voice finally as the news sunk in further. "I had a vasectomy nearly two months ago. That was the whole point of the procedure – to prevent this from happening."

"I'm sorry," she responded tearfully as she averted her eyes to avoid what she was sure would be his look of utter disappointment. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought we were safe."

"I don't understand," he told her in a voice that was surprisingly calm despite the situation. "How could this have happened?"

"The doctor asked me if you had your follow up sperm count after your procedure. Do you remember what the results were?" Blair inquired as she brushed away a few of the tears that had fallen as she tried to clear her vision.

"I didn't have any follow up," he responded as a sudden sense of dread settled into the pit of his stomach.

"He said that the procedure isn't immediately effective," Blair added, "Did you know that?"

Chuck began shaking his head. He hadn't recalled much of what his doctor had told him after the procedure. He had only gone through the procedure because it was what he and his wife had agreed upon and because it was the safest of the options that they had. He couldn't bare to put her through the pain of getting her tubes tied, nor waiting through her recovery. He'd been back in the saddle in just a few short days. He'd been a little sore, but determined. He'd been most anxious to learn if he'd still be perfect working order. He most definitely was, obviously more so than he thought.

"This is all my fault," she responded as the tears continued to flow. "We've had this discussion. We don't want more children. Chuck, what are we going to do? The doctor says we have options, but I can't hurt a child of ours. I can't have an abo. . ." Blair stopped before she could finish her sentence. She was physically incapable of saying the word out loud. To even think it made her physically ill. If she had anything left in her stomach, it would have come up.

"I would never ask you to," he assured her as he placed a hand on her abdomen. "This is our child, an extension of our love for each other."

"Please don't be mad a me," she pleaded with him. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

He swiftly moved to place a finger to her lips to silence any further words that may be coming out of her mouth.

"This isn't your fault," he assured her as he entwined his fingers into hers. "It takes two people to make a child. We did this together, and we will get through this together. We will figure this out . . . This is my child, isn't it."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it's yours," she rolled her eyes. She knew his mind would go there despite the ridiculousness of the question. "Where would I find the time or energy to have an affair?"

"Forgive me, but I had to ask," he told her as his eyes pleaded for her to not be angry with his question.

"I'm so sor . . ." she tried to apologize once more, but his finger silenced her again.

"Stop," he told her as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you," she replied as a heartbreaking sob took over her body.

"I love you," he assured her as he held her tight as she rode through her pain. He knew that from here on out, he had to do whatever it took to make her okay with this unplanned pregnancy. The blame that she was placing on herself was not healthy for her or their unborn child. As of this moment, she and the baby took precedence over everything else.

**What do you think? Keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"What happened, Mommy?" Brice inquired as he bounced into his parents' bedroom to see Blair still sobbing against his father's chest. He climbed up onto the bed, putting his arms around Blair's neck as he hugged her tight. "Why are you sad?"

"Not right now, Brice," Chuck told his son, trying to nudge him away gently, "Why don't you go ask Dorota if she will take you and Barty for a walk?"

Brice ignored his father as he climbed up into Blair's lap and continued to hug his mother tight. Blair grabbed a hold of Brice and held him to her while still being comforted by her husband as he rhythmically stroked her back gently as he held her in his lap.

Charlotte skipped in moments later and added her weight to the pile on her father's lap. Chuck could feel that he was losing circulation in his legs, but he didn't do anything to rectify the situation. Blair needed her family at this moment. She needed to be reminded of how good a mother she was to her children.

"I'm sure Daddy would like all of us to get up," Blair announced as she gently pried her children's arms from around her neck before she dried the tears from her eyes. "You two go ask Dorota for a snack. Daddy and I will join you in a few minutes."

"Are you okay?" Chuck inquired as he followed his children to their door gingerly as he felt the needles of circulation returning to his legs. He closed the door and turned towards his wife.

Blair gave him a weak smile as she nodded. "We have the most amazing children."

"And this little one will be just as amazing as it's siblings," he assured her as he caressed her abdomen softly.

"I don't want the children knowing about this yet," she told him as her hand closed around his as he continued to touch her softly. "I don't want anyone knowing about this yet. With Charlotte and Brice, I've always had time to wrap my head around being pregnant before I actually became pregnant. I don't have that this time."

"Whatever you need," he assured her as he stepped closer to her, gently caressing her shoulders. "How far along are you?"

"Five weeks," she replied quickly, "I must have gotten pregnant just after I stopped taking my pills."

"Let's not dwell on the when," he told her.

"I think I'm going to take a bath," she announced, "I want to relax and take my mind off of this for a little while."

"I'll start the water," he offered.

"No," she shook her head, "Go check on the children. We promised we'd join them."

"Yes, _we_ promised them," he repeated, making sure to emphasize the 'we' in his reply. "You are one half of that, and an important half. Why don't we check in with the children, and then we can take a bath together."

Blair agreed as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better, Ms. Blair?" Dorota inquired as they found the children sitting at the kitchen table eating gigantic bowls of ice cream, loaded with whip cream and chocolate sprinkles. Blair nodded slightly in respond, but Dorota's years as her most trusted confidant told her that she wasn't.

"Do you think you fed our children enough sugar, Dorota?" Chuck inquired as he bent down and accepted a spoonful of the frozen dessert that Charlotte was offering him.

"They are good children, Mister Chuck," Dorota replied with a nervous smile. Dorota had always been a little nervous in his presence. Chuck had hoped that a few years in their service would calm her down, but she still had that little twinge every now and then, especially when she felt she might be disappointing or upsetting him. "They deserve big bowl of ice cream."

"And you get to keep up with them during the colossal sugar rush these sweet treats are sure to produce," Chuck told their loyal housekeeper, trying to convey his amusement in his response. He wasn't sure she heard it.

"Yes, Mister Chuck," Dorota nodded quickly.

"You two be good for Dorota," Chuck instructed his children, "Mommy and I are going to have a little adult time."

Both children nodded in understanding. Adult time had usually translated into sex, and their children knew to keep their distance, but today was more about comforting each other.

"Tell me what's going through your head right now," Blair requested as they settled into the luxurious bubble bath.

"Nothing that makes any sense," he told her. "My mind is whirling at five hundred miles an hour. The one clear thought that I have is to take care of you and this child."

"We've talked about more children," she told him, "We agreed that our family felt complete."

"I guess nature is telling us that's not true," he replied as his hand gently caressed her still smooth stomach.

"This was not the news that I was expecting when I went to the doctor this morning," she sighed as her hand closed around his. "I always knew when I was pregnant before I went to have the doctor confirm it. How did I not know about this?"

"We'd been trying with Charlotte and Brice," he rationalized. "This little one snuck up on us."

"We have these great stories to tell Charlotte and Brice about how they were conceived, but I couldn't even hazard a guess this time," she replied.

"I have a pretty good idea," he chuckled. His mind immediately flashed back to five weeks earlier.

"_What are you doing here, Beautiful?" Chuck inquired as he rose up from behind his desk at Bass Industries to greet his gorgeous wife, curiously wrapped up in her longest winter white wool jacket. He'd come to the office for a meeting and stayed longer than he had intended when it was announced there was a new acquisition the company was considering. He'd called Blair to let her know he was going to be late. She hadn't taken the news well._

"_I've missed you this morning," she pouted as she shut the door swiftly behind her before she allowed herself to be pulled into his arms._

"_I've been gone less than four hours," he teased her, "I've got just a few things to finish up here, and then I'm yours for the rest of the day."_

"_Have I ever told you what a turn on it is to be married to the Chairman of the Board at Bass Industries?" she whispered seductively in his ear._

"_Blair," he gulped nervously as her lips began a wet trail across his pronounced jaw, licking and biting lightly as she went._

"_How long has it been since you ravished me on top of your desk?" she inquired as she pulled at his tie, loosening it from his neck before discarding it to the floor._

"_Awhile," he replied hoarsely as she peeled away his suit jacket._

"_And how long has it been since we made love on that long table?" she asked as she nodded towards the table in the corner._

"_Too long," he stated, licking his suddenly parched lips as she began working the buttons of his dress shirt free._

"_I think it's time we rectify that," she told him as she slid the silk shirt off his shoulders. "Don't you agree, Mister Bass?"_

"_Whatever you say, Mrs. Bass," he groaned as her hands found their way to his pants and worked the zipper and buttons loose. The fabric at his hips fell away quickly and revealed the obvious erection he wasn't even trying to fight._

"_I thought you always wore boxers to the office," she grinned upon finding him sans any undergarments as she stroked him softly in one hand._

_He merely shrugged. He couldn't find the words to explain his thought process from earlier that morning . . . hell he couldn't explain his current thought process beyond what she was doing with her hand._

"_Aren't you going to help me with my coat?" she inquired as she swayed back and forth innocently as she batted her tantalizing eyelashes._

_Chuck's usually nimble fingers fumbled repeatedly with the buttons of her coat, but she pretended not to notice as she watched his irises darken as each button came loose and reveal more of herself to him. When the last button came free, she shrugged out of her coat to reveal she was wearing nothing more than a familiar silk scarf he'd given her as a gift on the day he first told her he loved her._

"_Is that mine?" he inquired as his hands entwined in the familiar fabric._

_She nodded as she looked around the office. Her mind began running through all of the possible places they could make love._

"_Where would you like to start?" he inquired as he kicked away the pants that had pooled at his feet. He certainly wasn't going to fight her advances, and he didn't want to ruin the mood by tripping over his own trousers._

"_I think your chair is the perfect place," she replied as she backed him back into the plush leather he'd been sitting in when she first arrived. Once he was situated, she climbed over him, straddling his thighs, allowing him deep inside her. Her head fell back in obvious pleasure, exposing the porcelain skin of her neck. Chuck latched on as he surged forward into her. A breathy moan escaped from her throat._

"_God, Blair," he growled as he felt her clamp down on him, merely to tempt him. She wasn't ready for this to end yet, but she wanted to see if she could push him over the ledge first. _

_Depending on her mood, it had become something of a game to her. He prided himself on pleasuring his wife and meeting her needs before he sought out his own so she had begun looking for ways to knock his ego down a notch or two. She wasn't successful often as he had amazing control, but she had succeeded on occasion. She must have been hoping this was one of those occasions. It wasn't._

"_Are you close, Beautiful?" he asked huskily as he nipped at her ear as they thrust against each other._

_Her only response was a throaty moan. She was so close, and then it happened. He could almost taste her orgasm as it erupted swiftly as she sent him to his own release._

_He was chuckling in satisfaction as she held him close._

"_Do you think Eugenia heard us?" he inquired as he came back to reality now that his lust had been quenched._

"_I told her to take a long lunch," Blair replied, "Curiously, she didn't fight me."_

"_That woman deserves another raise," he laughed out._

"_And what do I deserve?" she inquired as she took the scarf that was still around her neck and transferred it to his, pulling him tighter against her._

"_Another blissful orgasm," he told her. "May I suggest the table in the corner this time?"_

"_You most certainly may," she agreed as he stood up swiftly, taking her with him as he crossed the room and laid her out._

"That was quite a day at the office," Chuck continued to laugh, "Quite possibly the best day I've ever had at Bass Industries."

She slapped his chest for the intentional teasing comment, but he could tell she was smiling. Not a polite smile either, a genuine, light up his world type of smile. It was her first real smile since she'd returned from her appointment.

"This new child will be as much of an adventure as our last two have been," he told her, "And those two children have been the most amazing adventures we have ever embarked on. This one will be no different."

"Do you really mean that?" she inquired as she relaxed further against him.

"Every adventure that I've ever had with you has been the most wonderful journey of my life. I truly believe that this will be another one. How could it not? This is another part of you and me growing inside of you," he replied.

His loving words and the way he spoke them so passionately wiped away all doubts in her mind.

She turned her body towards him slightly as she leaned in to devour his lips. He was just as eager to taste her as she was him.

"You have been feeling well," he reminded her.

"But my need for you is as great as it's ever been," she whispered in response. "Take me, Bass. Take me to heaven and back."

"We're already in heaven," he told her as he turned her fully around and lowered her onto him as he proceeded to make love to her gently.

**TBC. . . **

**Life is getting in the way, so I may not be posting with my usual frequency. I will however try to post a new chapter at least once a week.**

**As always, I'd love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"B, we have some exciting news!" Serena squealed in excitement as she greeted her best friend as she and her husband joined Chuck and Blair for dinner a month later. Blair and Chuck's little surprise was still a closely guarded secret. The only other person that even suspected that anything was wrong was Dorota, and her imaginative thoughts had yet to be verbalized. Their children still had no clue.

While being pregnant was no longer the surprise that it once was, she was still trying to wrap her head around what another child would mean to their family. To her husband's credit, he actually seemed excited about the addition. He was already working on plans to convert one of the guest bedrooms into a bedroom for the newest addition to their family.

Dan and Chuck shook hands out of courtesy, but their relationship was civil at best. They tolerated each other for the sake of their significant others.

Morning sickness was taken its toll on Blair. She was sick on a daily basis. Chuck was playing the part of the amazing husband he was, holding her hair through each bout of sickness and taking care of her afterwards. Today had been no different. He had suggested rescheduling dinner, but she couldn't cancel on Serena. She hadn't seen her since she left for a vacation with her husband in Brazil almost three months ago.

"S, you look amazing, as always. The Brazilian sun always does wonders for you," Blair replied as she commented on her tanned complexion.

"Awe, thanks, B," Serena replied. "Where are my godchildren? I have presents for them from our trip."

"They are staying at Lily's this evening," Chuck told her. "Grandma wanted a chance to spoil her grandchildren rotten without our looks of disapproval."

"I'm sure she's doing an excellent job," Serena chuckled. Lily took her job as a grandparent seriously, spoiling their children more so than their parents already did. On the rare occasion that Chuck and Blair told them they couldn't have something, Lily was ready to jump in with the gift.

"What's this exciting news?" Blair inquired as she linked her arm with the blonde, leading her towards their living room.

"I wanted to wait for Nate and Vanessa to arrive, but I can't. I'm too excited," Serena replied with an eager grin.

Blair waited anxiously for her friend's big news. Serena didn't disappoint.

"Dan and I are getting married," Serena squealed happily.

"Sweetie, you and Humphrey are already married," Blair told her gently. "Remember that sunset ceremony on the beach where you repeated after the minister . . . that was your wedding day."

"I know that," Serena rolled her eyes dramatically. "But your vow renewal was so romantic that Dan and I have decided to do that too."

"When?" Blair inquired as she bit her lip nervously. The blonde's anniversary was in four months. That could complicate things, especially if Blair was to serve as the matron of honor again.

"On our anniversary, Silly," Serena replied. "We're going to do things a little differently this time. We're not going to get married on the beach like before. Dan and I want to have the big church wedding. Of course, B, you have to be my matron of honor again, and Chuck, Dan and I agreed that you should be one of the groomsmen this time."

"You and Dan agreed," he looked at Dan skeptically. He didn't believe for a minute that Dan had wanted him as part of their wedding day. He was invited to the last one only because Blair was the matron of honor, and Serena was his stepsister.

"It wasn't so much that we agreed," Dan added, "Serena is insisting, and I'm going along with it."

Serena glared evilly at her husband as she began rambling on about the wedding preparations. She wanted to have six bridesmaids, which didn't even include Blair, so Chuck's addition to the wedding party hadn't been that big of leap, as they also needed six groomsmen, and he highly doubted Dan knew enough men to add to even out the party.

"Four months isn't exactly a lot of time to plan something like this," Blair told her. "It took me a year to plan an event like you are describing. Perhaps you should wait for the next anniversary so it gives you enough time to plan."

"We'll hire a dozen wedding planners to work around the clock if we have to," Serena replied. "I really want this."

Blair looked at Chuck with panicked eyes.

"Tell her, Blair," he told her gently as he came up behind her, kissing her cheek softly to offer encouragement. He could read her thoughts as if they were his own. She needed to talk Serena out of the wedding, but she didn't want to give the reason why.

"Tell me what?" Serena inquired as she looked at Blair curiously.

"I can't be your matron of honor because I'll ruin your wedding pictures," Blair replied as the hormones took control, and she started tearing up.

"How could you possibly ruin the wedding pictures?" Serena inquired, "You'll look beautiful just as you did during our first wedding."

"Tell her, Blair," Chuck whispered into her ear before he kissed her temple softly.

"I'm not ready," Blair replied as she closed her eyes tight as she fought off the tears that threatened to spill.

"I'm right here," he assured her as he linked his fingers together to rest at her abdomen, his thumbs covertly caressing her slightly growing stomach.

"I can't be your matron of honor because I'll be six and a half months pregnant," Blair replied as the tears finally spilled out of her eyes.

"B, your pregnant!" Serena exclaimed as her eyes widened in surprise. "Why haven't you told me sooner?"

Blair was a mess of tears and couldn't answer.

"It's the hormones," Chuck explained as he held Blair tight as she turned in his arms, burying her head into his chest. Her mood swings for this third pregnancy so far had been much more turbulent than they had been with their other children, but he was getting used to them.

"B," Serena responded sympathetically as she approached the pair and began rubbing her back for encouragement. "This is so exciting. Aren't you happy?"

Blair was still crying as Nate and Vanessa stepped off the elevator.

"We've missed something," Nate proclaimed as he surveyed the scene as he and Vanessa walked in hand in hand. "Chuck, man, what did you do?"

"Not his fault," Dan chimed in, coming to Chuck's defense for quite possibly the first time in their life. Even Vanessa looked at him with a stunned expression.

"Thanks, Humphrey," Chuck replied.

"It's a fluke, I'm sure," Dan added dryly.

"Is somebody going to tell us what's going on?" Nate inquired.

"Blair's hormones are out of whack because she's pregnant," Serena explained.

"How is that possible?" Nate inquired, "Chuck, I thought you had a vasectomy."

"When did that happen?" Serena inquired as she looked at Chuck in shock.

"Archibald, that's really not something we're publicizing," Chuck scowled at his best bud. "And obviously it didn't take."

"Dude, you should sue," Nate added.

"Not helping," Chuck continued to scowl at the man while Blair began to sob harder into his chest. He could hear Blair muttering, but the sound was muffled so he could make out the words. He pulled away so he could make out the words.

"Get him to shut up," was the mantra that Blair had been repeating. Chuck's scowl directed towards his best friend silenced any additional comments that he thought of making.

Their quiet dinner with friends was rapidly unraveling, but Dorota, who was happy as a clam at having her suspicions confirmed, seemed to anticipate that her presence was needed as she brought out the hors d'oeuvres. Blair excused herself quickly and disappeared into his office. Chuck was going to follow, but Serena volunteered instead.

"You okay, B?" Serena inquired as she stepped tentatively into the room. Blair was staring at a platinum framed picture of her family taken during their vow renewal that spring.

"I'm so embarrassed," Blair replied as she set down the picture before making eye contact with her friend.

"You're pregnant and emotional," Serena shrugged, "It's to be expected. I take it this wasn't planned."

"Chuck and I talked about it a few months ago. We had agreed that we were done having children. I convinced him to have a vasectomy. Getting pregnant was the last thing I expected to happen," Blair explained.

"How has Chuck handled the news?" Serena inquired.

"He's been terrific," Blair responded, "He's been so supportive. The morning sickness has been a killer, but he's always right there holding my hair. He actually seems more excited about this than I have been."

"You're not happy about this?" Serena prompted him.

"I'm still working through this," Blair admitted. "I'm not unhappy, but I'm not as happy as I have been with my other two children."

"You just need a little time to recover from the shock of it all," Serena tried to assure her. "Maybe now that you've told other people it will help it sink in a little more."

"Perhaps," Blair nodded as she caressed her stomach softly. "I'll understand if you don't want me to be a part of your vow renewal."

"Of course, you'll still be a part of this ceremony," Serena assured her. "I am counting on you to stand next to me just like you did during the last one. I would not even imagine having this without you. Next to me, you are the most important part of this wedding."

"Aren't you forgetting about the groom?" Blair chuckled.

"Minor detail," Serena waved off her omission.

"Did my makeup run?" Blair inquired as she turned towards a mirror to inspect her appearance.

"Only a little," Serena assured her, "But your pregnancy glow makes up for it. B, you always look so beautiful when you're pregnant. I hope I'm as lucky when it's finally my turn."

* * *

"Tomorrow we should tell the children our good news," Blair told her husband as they began to get ready for bed after their excellent dinner party with their closest friends. Despite the rocky start, the meal had gone off without a hitch.

She could hear the water running in the bathroom for their ritual bubble bath and story time.

"I think that is an excellent idea," he smiled as he watched her disrobe. Her eyes were beginning to match her smile. She finally seemed happy about the new addition to the family. It took telling their friends and whatever conversation she had with Serena, but she seemed happy like he remembered during her other two pregnancies.

"Do you think they'll be excited about another sibling?" she inquired as she bit her lip nervously.

"I think it will depend on how we deliver the news," he told her. "If we seem excited, they will too."

"Remember when we told Charlotte about Brice," Blair chuckled.

"She was worried about sharing her toys," he chuckled along with her as he pulled her into the bathroom and stepped her into the tub.

"I love how you take care of me when I'm pregnant," she sighed in content as she relaxed against the porcelain as the bubbles closed in around her. "Perhaps I can convince you to continue on with this even after I give birth for a third time."

"If that is your heart's desire, I will comply," he grinned.

"Are you as happy as you seem to be about this third child?" she asked suddenly. She wasn't looking for the reflex answer. She wanted the truth, and her look told him so.

"Honestly?" he inquired as his hand slipped into the water and began caressing her belly. She nodded and looked at him hopefully. "Honestly, you could have knocked me over with a feather when you first told me, and when you explained to me how we got pregnant, I worried that you would blame me for this. I didn't do the research before or after my vasectomy. Hell, I didn't even read the little pamphlet they gave me when they sent me on my way. All I heard was that you and I could begin making love as soon as it felt comfortable. I didn't know I could still get you pregnant.

"Immediately you started blaming yourself for this, and it tore me apart. I knew that I had to make you think that I thought this was the best thing that could have happened to us. Before I even wrapped my head around this, I realized this is the best thing that could have happened to us.

"You and I first began with little regard to life's plan for us. Our life, especially since we graduated high school and became the committed pair that we are has followed a certain life plan. We've talked through virtually every decision before we made it. Suddenly life has given us the biggest of curveballs, and it has brought me back to that beautiful time in our life where we threw the rulebook out of the window and just gave in to who we are, two people completely in love.

"We have so much love inside us. Surely we'll find enough to give a third child."

"You are incredible," Blair sighed as she wiped away a tear.

"I know you're still getting used to this, but I want you to be okay with this . . . more than okay. I want you to be happy about this," he told her.

"Tonight helped," she replied, "Telling Serena and hearing how excited she is about this . . . her enthusiasm is infectious."

"I'm surprised you hadn't told Serena about my vasectomy," he replied as he continued caressing her stomach.

"She was in Brazil when we came to the decision and then still when you had the procedure. It's not exactly a conversation to have over the phone," she offered as her hand covered his, entwining her fingers with his.

"I suppose not," he conceded. "Would you have told her?"

She merely shrugged her shoulders. She had never given it much thought until that moment. "Would you have been okay if I had?"

"There aren't many secrets between our quartet. I would have been okay with it," he assured her.

"My hormones are out of control," she proclaimed. "I made a complete fool of myself before dinner."

"Your pregnant, Beautiful," he chuckled lightly, "We've all been through this with you before. We know what to expect."

"I've never been this emotional before," she snapped.

"Yes, you have," he challenged.

"When," she demanded.

"You were seven months pregnant with Charlotte. I came home from a Saturday at the office. For some unknown reason, you were watching CNN. They were doing a profile on a military family with a loved one overseas. They went through their whole story, and then at the end, the soldier surprised the family by returning home from his tour in Iraq. I came home just after the segment ended. You were a puddle of tears for three solid hours. It took me an additional hour to get the story out of you," he refreshed her memory.

"Why don't I remember that?" she inquired as she looked at him skeptically. "You're making this up."

"I swear on my love for you and our children that I am not making this up," he pledged.

"Did I have any melt downs like that with Brice?" she inquired.

"Nothing nearly that epic," he sighed gratefully, "But I was around throughout most of your second pregnancy. I tended to steer you away from anything that I thought could cause that kind of a meltdown."

Blair began giggling in response. Chuck closed his eyes to savor the sound. It had been too long since he heard her laugh. He opened that evening's fairytale and began his narration. He had that night's story memorized as it was one of Charlotte's favorites, so he merely used each page as a reference. Half way through the story he realized that he was so captivated by watching her relax in the tub with her eyes leisurely closed that he hadn't turned the page for several minutes. He decided to put the book down completely and focus solely on his pregnant wife.

**TBC . . .**

Hope you all enjoyed. I would love to hear what you all think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"It's so quiet in the penthouse without Charlotte and Brice," Blair stated when she awoke the next morning and padded barefoot into the dining room where Chuck was seated, reading the daily paper.

"I know," he agreed as he slid his chair back so that she could slide into his lap. "Even Barty seems calmer without Brice around. He turned toward the puppy that was sitting just a few feet away from him having followed Blair into the room moments earlier.

"Was it always this quiet before we had children?" she inquired as her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he greeted her with a morning kiss.

"It was so long ago, I have forgotten," he replied as he caressed her stomach softly through her robe, "If I remember correctly, we would fill that silence with another morning activity, but before we get to that . . . how are you feeling this morning."

"Better," she smiled as she buried her head into the crook of his neck as she inhaled deeply. His most basic scent was still one of the greatest turn ons in the world. "My first morning without queasiness."

"Then on to my second morning activity," he spoke seductively as he stood up swiftly. "How long has it been since we made love at the breakfast table?"

"We stopped when Charlotte walked in on us for the first time," she giggled.

"Sneaky little toddler," he teasingly cursed. "How she got out of her crib all on her own, I'm still trying to figure out."

"She's a Bass, Sweetheart," Blair whispered. "Naturally, she's going to figure her way out of a sticky situation."

"Should we be worried that she's been scheming against us since she was in baby tap shoes?" he inquired.

"We'll start worrying when she figures out a way to successfully scheme against us," Blair proposed, "We did get her back into her crib that morning and finished up where we left off, remember."

"Refresh my memory," he requested as his fingers worked through the knot at her waist and peeled the robe from her body.

* * *

"Mommy!" Charlotte squealed as the elevator door opened. Lily had called moments earlier to let them know they were on their way up as more of a warning than anything else. She knew her son and daughter-in-law well and didn't want to walk in on an awkward situation. Blair and Chuck were waiting to greet their children, fully dressed much to Lily's relief. Blair knelt down and waited as Charlotte and Brice ran directly into her arms, hugging her tight.

"I missed you, Mommy," Brice announced.

"You've only been at Grandma Lily's for twenty-six hours," Blair laughed.

Brice hugged his mother tighter.

"I hope this doesn't dissuade you from having further sleepovers with your grandchildren," Chuck spoke to Lily.

"We had a lot of fun," Lily replied with her good-natured smile, "But it was evident that they missed both of you around bedtime. They had Rufus and I read about six bedtime stories. If you hadn't called to wish them a goodnight, we probably would have been reading to them until the wee hours of the morning."

"Go bring your bags to Dorota so she can take your dirty clothes out and wash them," Blair instructed her children as she tapped their butts lightly. The children listened obediently to their mother and jogged towards the kitchen where Dorota was sure to be. They heard their son's joy as Barty pounced on him.

"Serena called me after your dinner last evening," Lily stated as she looked lovingly at Blair. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Blair replied as she rubbed her stomach as she smiled softly.

"The children don't know," Lily concluded.

"Not yet," Chuck confirmed, "We're still trying to wrap our heads around this. We didn't actually plan this."

"So, I've heard," Lily smirked, "Children tend to have this way of sneaking up on us. Serena wasn't exactly planned."

"We plan on telling them today," Blair added.

"May I suggest a lot of ice cream to butter them up?" Lily suggested, "It worked wonders with Serena."

"Didn't Serena hide Eric from everyone on more than one occasion when he was first born?" Blair recalled.

"On second thought, perhaps you shouldn't listen to me," Lily chuckled at the memory. "I should be going. Rufus and I have a date with Daniel and Serena. Serena has this silly idea of renewing her vows in this over the top ceremony in less than four months. If she's trying to top the two of you in the romance department, she has her work cut out for her."

"She'll never beat us," Chuck replied as he kissed his wife's cheek softly, "Nobody could be more in love than I am with my wife."

"Brice, Charlotte, come say goodbye to Grandma Lily," Blair called out to their children. Instantly they could hear the pattering of little feet running towards them.

Lily knelt down and hugged the children as she told them how much fun she had and how much she loved them. She made them promise that they would have another sleepover soon before she left.

"Charlee, Brice, do either of you want to go to the park?" Blair inquired as she looked down to see her children look up at her and Chuck with adoring eyes. Blair and Chuck agreed earlier that morning that the best way to butter up their children was to do fun activities in Central Park. Brice could play with his puppy to his heart's content, and Charlotte could see her penguins and ride the carousel to hers.

"I do!" they both exclaimed in unison as they raised their hands while jumping up and down.

"Go change your clothes, and Charlotte, help your brother find his puppy's leash. I know you hide it from him," Chuck stared down his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy," she replied as she skipped out of the room.

"How'd you know she was the one to hide the leash?" Blair inquired as she turned to study her husband's face. Barty's disappearing leash had been the mystery of the house for a few days.

"She just told me," he grinned proudly. "She still has a few years left before she can pull the wool over my eyes."

"But when she figures it out it's going to be a nightmare," Blair added.

* * *

"I want to see the penguins!" Charlotte exclaimed as she pulled on Blair's hand.

"I want to play with Barty!" Brice exclaimed at the same time as he pulled on Chuck's.

"We have plenty of time for both," Blair assured them, "First we are going to have a picnic lunch, and then Daddy and I want to talk to you."

"What did we do now?" Charlotte threw up her hands in exasperation. Whenever there was a talk, it was always about how they had misbehaved.

"Other than hiding Barty's leash, nothing that we know of," Chuck eyed his daughter curiously. "If there is something else we should know about, it's best to come clean now. You know punishment is worse the longer it takes us to figure it out."

"Brice flushed Mommy's earring down the toilet," Charlotte responded quickly as she pointed towards her younger brother.

"My emerald earring?" Blair eyed him.

"Charlotte told me to," Brice shot back.

"What were the two of you doing in Mommy's jewelry box in the first place?" Chuck inquired. They were actually lucky it hadn't been something else of greater value. She had a lot of sentimental pieces of jewelry in her box, most of which were given to her by her husband. The emerald earrings were a gift from Serena from some Christmas a long time ago. She rarely wore them, nor was she attached to them. She only had noticed one was missing when she found the other one on the floor in their bathroom. She thought she had dropped it by mistake.

"Charlotte wanted to play dress up," Brice explained. "She was accessorizing."

"Mommy's jewelry box is not the place for you, young lady," Chuck scolded their daughter.

Brice was practically beaming as Charlotte was being lectured.

"And you, little man, should know better than to flush people's possessions down the toilet," Chuck added as he wiped the smug smirk off of his son's face with a stern finger pointed in his direction. "You two will be buying your mother new earrings out of your allowances." It wasn't much of a punishment, as their allowances were considerably larger than the standard couple of dollars most children would get, but it was a punishment nonetheless.

"Anything else you want to confess to?" Blair eyed them curiously. They both shook their heads vigorously to deny any further wrongdoings.

"Then Mommy and I have something to tell you," Chuck added. "Sit down, let's have lunch, and then we'll tell you."

Brice and Charlotte plopped themselves down on the blanket that had been laid out for them while Chuck and Blair prepared their lunches for them before joining them on the blanket. Their children gulped down their food at an impossible rate, both eager to hear their parents' news.

"You aren't leaving are you?" Brice inquired as Chuck gathered their plates and returned them to the picnic basket.

"No," Chuck assured him, "Nobody is leaving."

Brice was still very fearful of the fact that his parents were going to separate like so many other parents were of the children he spent time with. Blair and Chuck understood his fear. It was a part of being a child in the Upper East Side. Blair herself had gone through that painful process. Granted she had been much older.

"Charlee, Brice, you two are going to have a new brother or sister in a few months because I'm going to have another baby," Blair explained as she smiled in eager anticipation of what their reaction would be.

Both children sat in silence for a few agonizing minutes, as they appeared to be processing the news.

Brice was the first one to speak. "Where do babies come from?"

"Oh lord," Chuck thought out loud. Of course their ridiculously curious son was going to be the one to ask that question, and any explanation they gave him was going to have a million questions tacked on.

"They come from Mommy's tummy," Charlotte answered for her parents.

Her simple answer seemed to satisfy his inquisitive mind, at least for now. Blair was looking at her husband in amusement. It was time for him to have the birds and the bees talk with his son. She'd had the same talk with Charlotte the year earlier and nearly died of embarrassment while doing so.

"Do we have to share our toys?" Charlotte inquired for the second time.

"No," Blair assured her.

"Do I have to give up Barty?" Brice inquired as he puppy buried his head into Brice's tiny lap as the young boy rubbed his ears.

"No," Chuck replied as he shook his head.

"Will you love us less?" Brice asked.

"Of course not," both Chuck and Blair responded in unison.

"Can I have a penguin?" Charlotte inquired, "A real one this time."

"No," Chuck and Blair responded again, this time with a laugh.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders as if to say that it was worth the try.

Chuck looked at his son expectantly. He was sure that his son was going to ask for something. Surprisingly, there was no request. Brice had his puppy. That was really all his little boy wanted.

After allowing their dinners to digest for a few minutes, the quartet split up with Blair taking Charlotte to see the penguins while Chuck stayed with Brice and played fetch with his retriever.

"Dad, how do babies get in mommy's tummy?" Brice inquired.

Chuck groaned at the question. He'd been dreading this inevitable discussion. His son was curious about the world and how it worked. He knew it showed how intelligent he was, but that didn't stop the dread from building.

"You know that Mommy and I love you," he began. Brice nodded his head. "And Mommy and I love each other, but in a different way than we love you and Charlotte." Brice continued nodding. "And because Mommy and I love each other so much we have a special way of showing each other. That is how babies are made."

"Then how come you don't have millions of babies by now?" he inquired, "Because you and Mommy do that a lot."

"Yes, we do," Chuck laughed, "But by doing what Mommy and I do, it doesn't always result in a baby, but Mommy and I have had to be careful. When you get older, I want you to remember that."

"How are you careful?" Brice asked.

"That's a discussion we'll have when you're older. For now you just need to know the how," he told him.

"But Dad, I want to know," Brice whined.

"Not today," Chuck shook his head as he nodded towards Barty who was looking up at Brice with his brown puppy dog eyes in eager anticipation. Brice had been too distracted by their conversation to throw the ball in his hand. "Barty wants to play."

"Oh," Brice realized as he threw the ball quickly. Barty barked happily as he gave chase.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he did an okay job of explaining where babies came from. He didn't go into too much detail, but he was pretty sure Brice got the general idea.

"Dad, is it too late to ask for a baby brother?" Brice inquired.

"It's a little too late," Chuck replied, "While Mommy and I don't know what we're having, we also don't have any real say in the matter. Like with you and Charlotte, we just went with it."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Brice inquired.

"I want a healthy baby, and a healthy Mommy," Chuck offered. He'd never admit it out loud and certainly not to his son, but he was hoping for another boy as well. He wasn't sure he would be able to go through what he knew was ahead with Charlotte for a second time. Charlotte was going to be a head turner and a heart breaker. Of course that all depended on if he ever let her out of the house. He was still debating that.

* * *

"How did the talk go?" Blair inquired as they walked hand and hand through Central Park following Charlotte and Brice as they walked to the limo after their afternoon.

"How did you know we talked?" Chuck asked as he eyed his wife curiously.

"It's Brice," she shrugged, "He has a curious mind just like his father."

"I suppose it helps that he's walked in on the actual act before. I just had to get him to realize that is how babies are made," Chuck explained.

"How did he respond to that?" she smirked.

"He wanted to know why we don't have more babies than we do have because as he pointed out we do that a lot," Chuck grinned.

"What did you say to that?" she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Without telling him that this wasn't exactly planned, I told him that we are careful," he explained.

"Such an observant little child," she giggled slightly. "Takes after his father."

Chuck's hand settled against her stomach as they continued walking. Blair smiled at him as her hand went to cover his.

"I love you," he replied as he leaned in to kiss her check softly.

"Mom, if a baby is in your tummy, how does he get out?" Brice inquired once everyone was situated in the limo for the ride home.

"He?" she inquired as she looked at Chuck curiously. She was pretty sure that Chuck wanted another son, but had yet to voice his opinion. As he had done with his other two children, he remained completely neutral on which sex of their child he wanted.

"That's all Brice," Chuck assured her.

"Mom," Brice whined as he waited anxiously for his mother's explanation.

"Mommy pushes him out," Charlotte chimed in.

"Out of where?" Brice pressed.

"Out of Mommy's special place," Charlotte added.

"Can I see?" Brice inquired.

"No," Chuck and Blair stated in unison before Chuck added, "You cannot see that on any girl until you are much older."

"How come Daddy can't have this baby?" Brice continued on with his millionth question.

"Because men are wimps when it comes to pain," Chuck replied, "If men had to have babies, humans would no longer roam this earth."

Blair chuckled as his hand settled at her stomach once more, caressing her belly softly. Only two and a half months along, she wasn't showing yet, but whether it was real or imagined, he could feel a slight bump.

"Is the baby moving?" Charlotte asked hopefully as she rose up to touch her mother's stomach. She remembered very little about when her mother was pregnant with Brice as she was barely two years old when he was born, but she remembered feeling him move in Blair's stomach.

"Not yet," Blair shook her head. "It's too soon for that."

"Can I talk to him like Daddy does?" Charlotte inquired as she rubbed her mother's belly gently.

Blair nodded her consent as Charlotte started rambling on. Blair and Chuck were both chuckling at the cute, off the wall stories Charlotte was telling the newest addition to the family. Blair's head came to rest against Chuck's shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.

**TBC . . .**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Is it nap time for Mommy?" Brice inquired as they arrived at the penthouse. Chuck nodded as he told Charlotte and Brice to grab a hold of Barty's leash and walk him into the building together as he was going to carry Blair.

Chuck was a little nervous about whether or not the children could contain the excitable puppy, but he hated to wake Blair. She was so tired with this pregnancy, in a way she never was with either Brice or Charlotte. The doctors had assured him that the fatigue was normal, but still he couldn't help himself as he worried about her.

Barty pulled at the leash as he leapt from the limo, but fortunately both the children working in unison were able to contain him. Brice lurched forward as Barty pulled, but Charlotte's additional weight kept her brother from being dragged.

Chuck apologized to the doorman for not being able to tip him as he normally would, promising to make up for it the next time he saw him. The doorman assured Chuck it was unnecessary. He owed Mister Bass more than he'd ever admit to as he single handedly provided for his family's extremely comfortable living.

Charlotte didn't miss a beat as she pulled out a five-dollar bill from the pocket of her jumper and slipped it to the man while Chuck looked on in amusement. The gesture seemed to stun the doorman as he didn't know how to proceed. He felt awkward taking money from such a young child, but Chuck's nod told him it was okay. He was certain to replace it later.

"Thank you, Miss Bass," the doorman stated as he tipped his cap to her.

Charlotte waved to the man as she skipped along to the elevator as Barty and Brice trotted along beside her. They waited patiently as their father came with their mother secure in his arms.

"That was very nice of you, Charlotte," Chuck told his daughter proudly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Charlotte replied sweetly, "Can I have a penguin now?"

"No," he chuckled at the realization that she always had an ulterior motive just like her mother.

Chuck laid Blair down on their bed and then went to see what his children were up to before he went to work in his office. Another board meeting was right around the corner and while he wasn't a daily fixture at the office, he still took his role as Chairman of the Board very serious.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?" Charlotte inquired as she bounced into her father's office and climbed into his lap. Her eyes were full of hope and adoration for her father. She was every bit the 'Daddy's Little Girl' she had been since birth.

"Of course, Sweetheart," he told her as he pushed away his work and turned his attention to her. Never did he allow his children to feel as though his work was more important than they were. It was one of the principle reasons he had left his position as CEO before Charlotte was even a year old. "Which story do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear about Princess Blair and her Prince Charles," she replied. It was a story she requested and heard often, although Chuck didn't think she had quite put together that the story was about her parents or that it was a story that he had made up one evening when his wife was pregnant with her.

Chuck smiled as she curled into him as he began his story with his usual, "Once upon a time . . ."

"Mister Chuck," Dorota interrupted the ending of Chuck's story, "Ms. Blair asking for you. It sounds urgent."

"More urgent than telling our daughter a story?" he inquired as he looked at Charlotte with an apologetic expression.

"Yes, I think so," Dorota responded nervously as she began wringing her hands together.

"I'm sorry, Princess. Can we finish this later?" he asked as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Okay," she agreed as she hugged him tightly before she climbed off his lap.

* * *

"What is it, Beautiful?" Chuck inquired as he found her in the bathroom hunched over vanity in pain.

"Something is wrong," she told him as she clutched her stomach. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Is it the baby?" he inquired, his voice thick with worry as he dashed to her.

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes echoing what his voice had sounded like. "I'm spotting."

He could read her thoughts as if they were his own. She thought she was miscarrying.

He quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the elevator barking orders for Dorota to watch the children as they ran to the elevator, wanting to go with their parents.

Arthur was nearly as frantic as Chuck had been, driving much quicker than normal, and running around the limo when they pulled up to the hospital. Chuck did his best to soothe a frantic Blair, but inside he was as terrified as she was.

Everything appeared to be happening so quickly as Chuck rushed Blair into the emergency room, frantically explaining to anyone who would listen what could possibly be wrong. When one of the nurses tried to oust him from the room he threatened to have the poor woman fired.

"Chuck, calm down," Blair insisted finally as she clasped his hand as the doctor began examining her.

"Calm down," he repeated in exasperation, "You do realize who you're married to right?"

"Firing the hospital staff is not helping," she rationalized as she looked at him calmly. The cramping she had been feeling earlier was subsiding. Unlike when he found in the bathroom in their penthouse, she now didn't feel she was at risk for losing their baby.

"I'm sorry," he responded as he pressed his forehead to hers as her regular OB/GYN came into the room began the ultrasound on her stomach. Chuck had insisted that he be called when they first arrived. For the first time, they heard their child's heartbeat.

"Sounds nice and strong," the doctor assured them.

They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Mrs. Bass, I'm going to recommend that you be placed on bed rest for a few weeks," the doctor stated as he began making notes in her chart.

"Is something wrong?" Chuck inquired.

"It could be nothing," the doctor replied, "But seeing as how your wife has not had these complications with her other two pregnancies, I'd like to err of the side of caution."

"Will Blair be alright?" Chuck replied, choking on the words as they came out.

"She's fine," he replied with a reassuring smile. "Mister Bass, I know you have a tendency to overreact when it comes to the welfare of your wife, but . . ."

Chuck opened his mouth to protest but Blair cut him off as she squeezed his hand tight.

"Chuck," she scolded him, "Let the doctor speak."

"My wife and the children that she has given me are the most important things in this world to me," Chuck told the man, "I need you to assure me that nothing is going to happen to her or this baby."

"Mister Bass, I can assure you that I am doing everything within my power to ensure that your wife and this unborn child of yours remains perfectly healthy, but you have to work with me here. I need for you to remain calm because that keeps Mrs. Bass calm. She reacts to your moods, and if you lose your composure that negatively affects you, your wife, and this child," the doctor explained.

"So you're prescribing bed rest," Chuck repeated after taking a few deep breaths for the sake of his wife, "For a few weeks. What does that entail? Can she never leave the bed?"

"Bed rest mostly means taking it easy. No unnecessary activities are recommended. She needs plenty of rest and relaxation. All outside stresses should be kept to a minimum," the doctor explained.

"No sex," Chuck concluded.

"He didn't say that," Blair chimed in quickly.

"He said no unnecessary activities," Chuck replied.

"Making love to you is most definitely a necessary activity," Blair insisted.

"Mrs. Bass, I would advise against it," the doctor chimed in. "At least for the next few weeks."

"You have got to be kidding!" she exclaimed as her eyes widened in shock, "Do you know how long my husband and I go in between making love . . . hours, not days and certainly not weeks."

"Blair, this is our child we are talking about," Chuck told her as he caressed her shoulder softly, "We can set aside our wants and desires for the time being."

"Then stop touching me," she snapped as she crossed her arms with a huff.

Chuck bit back a laugh as he pulled his hand away quickly.

"Mrs. Bass, this is in all likelihood just a temporary restriction," the doctor tried to assure her.

"Is this really necessary? The cramping didn't even last very long." she replied, trying to bat her eyelashes in a way that always had her husband caving to her every whim. Chuck merely rolled his eyes at her obvious attempt at flirting. He would have caved immediately, but thankfully her doctor seemed to be immune to her charms.

"Mrs. Bass, you and your child are my number one priority. I understand the inconvenience this may cause you and your husband, but this is necessary," her doctor told her gently yet firmly.

Blair nodded in understanding. She'd continue pouting, but she would follow the doctor's orders. Her husband would make sure of it.

"I'll want to see you again in two weeks," he continued on. "We'll revisit the bed rest and restrictions on other physical activities then."

"How much physical activity is she allowed to do right now?" Chuck inquired. "Should she be walking at all or should she be confined to the bed completely?"

"She can walk short distances," the doctor replied, "But nothing further than around the house. Also lifting is out of the question."

"Are we finished?" Blair inquired as she began to squirm in the hospital bed. She wanted to get home to her children, give them a hug, and assure them that she was all right. She saw the frightened look in their eyes as Chuck whisked her to the hospital.

"Yes," her doctor nodded as he handed Chuck the discharge paper. He'd been Blair's doctor long enough to anticipate that they would demand a discharge as soon as possible. He found he was compensated far better when he exceeded their expectations than when he merely met them. "If you have any more pains or cramps, call me immediately."

Chuck helped his wife get dressed and then whisked her back to their penthouse. His fingers caressed her delicate belly the entire ride home. Blair was painfully quiet for the duration of the ride. He tried to get her to talk, but she remained silent as her fingers slid underneath his as she rubbed her stomach soothingly. A single tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of what she'd almost lost that day.

**TBC . . .**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you in advance.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Mommy!" Charlotte and Brice exclaimed as Blair and Chuck stepped off the elevator. They came running towards them. Chuck cut them off before they pounced on Blair.

"No jumping on Mommy," Chuck told their children as he knelt down to hug them.

"Is my baby brother okay?" Brice asked with tears in his eyes.

"If he's a boy, yes," Blair told him as she bent down and kissed his forehead, "But I have to take it easy for awhile."

"Which means that Mommy will be spending a lot of time in bed for the next couple of weeks, and we'll have to be extra nice to her, and not do anything that might upset her," Chuck told his children.

"If I promise to not roll around when I sleep can I nap with you, Mommy?" Brice inquired as he gave her his innocent doe eyes. He must have inherited that look from his father as Blair could feel her heart melting.

"We'll see," Blair replied as Chuck began nudging her gently towards their bedroom.

"Ms. Blair, do you need anything?" Dorota inquired as she began to usher the children towards their rooms so they could play.

"Perhaps a cup of tea," Blair responded as Chuck continued to lead her towards their bedroom. Dorota nodded.

In their bedroom, Chuck helped her change into a pair of his silk pajamas (her idea) and then insisted she get into bed. He climbed up next to her, lifting up the silk to kiss her stomach gently as he began his conversation with their child.

As she did with their other two children, she laid back and let him have his private time. His warm breath tickled her stomach and brought out a giggle here and there. "Something funny, Beautiful," he inquired as he raised an eyebrow in her direction after another giggle.

"Your breath tickles," she told him as she caressed his chin gently in hopes to coax his lips towards hers. He didn't disappoint as he shifted on their bed to kiss her.

"Were you listening?" Chuck inquired as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I never listen," she shook her head, "You know that."

"You were laughing during the funny parts," he told her.

"Coincidence," she waved off his accusation.

"You can listen," he told her, "We have no secrets from each other. I'd say all the same things anyways."

"This is your time with our child," she shook her head. "We have this discussion every time I'm pregnant."

"You really scared me today," he told her as he caressed her stomach gently.

"I scared myself," she admitted as her hand closed around his. A tear fell down her cheek "I didn't know how much I wanted this child until I thought I was losing it. What if this is a sign of things to come . . . what if I do miscarry?"

"Let's not talk like this," he told her as he turned his hand over to entwine their fingers together, "You and the baby are fine."

"Chuck," she responded tearfully as her tears began to quicken, "I want this child. Our family will not feel complete without it."

"Calm down," he told her gently as she began to sob harder as he held her tight against his chest.

"What do we do?" she added tearfully, "This is our only chance."

"Listen to me," he told her as he held her face gently so that he could gaze into her eyes to give his assurance, "We are not losing this baby. If something happens, we'll deal with it then. For now, let's focus on this baby. We both heard the heartbeat today, and it was loud and strong."

She nodded slightly as his words began to sink in.

He kissed her soundly on the lips just as Dorota came in, clearing her throat to get their attention.

"Miss Charlotte is asking if she can come in," Dorota stated as she handed Blair the cup of tea she had prepared for her. "I told her I check."

"Yes, she can come in," Chuck nodded, "I was just going to tell the baby a story, and since I had to cut ours short earlier, I owe her one as well."

Charlotte scrambling into the room and on the bed without waiting for Dorota's invitation. She had been waiting outside the door. Brice ran in after her with Barty at his heels. The entire family settled onto the bed as Chuck began his story. Even Dorota sat at the foot of the bed and listened in.

Blair, Brice, and Barty were all asleep as Chuck finished, and Charlotte's eyes were drooping. Chuck untangled himself from his son's limbs and then carried both his children to their respective beds to continue their nap. Barty refused to move even at Chuck's prompting. He yipped lightly and kept his head on Blair's thigh. Whether she was conscious of it or not, she was stroking the puppy's head.

"Barty down," Chuck tried yet again as he pulled on the puppy's collar.

"Let him stay," Blair mumbled when she heard Barty growl at her husband.

Chuck was taken aback. Blair had made it abundantly clear that she tolerated the dog because Brice was so attached to it, but she had seen it as a nuisance ever since it stepped it's first paw into their penthouse. Now she appeared to want it next to her. Chuck shook his head in amusement and let Barty be. When he crawled into bed to curl in next to his wife, Barty growled once more, so Blair spoke up again.

"It's okay, Boy," she told the golden puppy as she drifted off to sleep again.

"I've never needed permission to sleep next to my wife before," he mumbled as he glared at the dog that was staring him down.

* * *

"How is Ms. Blair?" Dorota inquired as Chuck came into the kitchen after a less than refreshing nap.

"She's still sleeping," Chuck told their housekeeper, "Barty is keeping a watchful eye on her."

"Barty is good puppy," Dorota responded.

"Until he started growling at me when I went to hold my wife," Chuck agreed. Every time Chuck moved while they slept he heard the distinct low growl of their family dog. Barty had always been very protective of both Brice and Charlotte, but now he also appeared to be territorial of Blair. Perhaps he sensed that there was another child on the way in which he needed to protect.

"Is baby really okay?" Dorota inquired as she studied Chuck's face. She could see how worried he was.

"The doctor assured us that the baby is fine," Chuck told her as he rubbed his sore neck. "I'm more worried about Blair right now. She is so terrified of losing this child. I'm afraid she's going to worry herself into miscarrying. She's got it in her mind that we only get one chance at this."

"This is only chance," Dorota spoke, "You have the snip-snip, remember?"

"Thank you for that reminder," he grumbled, "But I'm sure there are ways for a vasectomy to be reversed, but right now I'd like for Blair to focus more on this child than other options. She'll be absolutely devastated if she loses this child. I'm not sure she'd ever fully recover."

"Would you?" Dorota inquired. This was a humbling moment for the dedicated housekeeper. She'd always been a trusted confidant for Blair, but Chuck had never been as open. In fact, he was never open with anyone other than Blair or his best friend, Nathaniel.

"I don't want to ever find out," he told her. He wasn't even allowing for the possibility right now. If he allowed for the possibility, he would have to allow for all possibilities, and Blair' pregnancy was already starting to resemble the pregnancy his mother had when she was pregnant with him. He couldn't allow his thoughts to go to that dark place. Blair needed him now, and he was determined to be there every step of the way until she delivered a healthy baby.

Dorota reached out to touch his hand to offer comfort, but Chuck quickly pulled his hand away.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced suddenly. "Will you be able to keep an eye on Blair and the children?"

"Of course, Mister Chuck," Dorota announced.

"Nathaniel, I need to see you," Chuck told his best friend as he called him just as he stepped onto the elevator.

"Sure, Buddy," Nate replied. The urgency in his friend's voice was hard to ignore. "When and where?"

"Now," Chuck told him, "And I'll come to you. You still at your office?"

"I was leaving shortly," Nate told him as he looked at his watch, "I can leave a few minutes early. How about a drink?"

After settling on a location halfway between their two locations, Chuck told Arthur the destination. He already had Nate's drink waiting for him as he was the first to arrive.

"Water or vodka?" Nate inquired as he took a sip of Chuck's drink to check. It was most definitely vodka. "What's wrong?"

"Blair ended up in the emergency room today," Chuck told his friend as he reclaimed his drink and took his first sip. The clear liquid burned the back of his throat as it slid down. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually partaken in this particular type of alcohol. "She was cramping up. She thought she was miscarrying."

"Is the baby okay?" Nate asked quickly.

"Yes," Chuck nodded quickly, "And Blair's fine as well. The cramping stopped once we got to the hospital, but the doctor has put her on bed rest for a few weeks."

"So naturally you've started to compare Blair's pregnancy to your mother's," Nate filled in the blanks.

"I did well with Brice and Charlotte," Chuck responded. After receiving a challenging stare from his best friend, Chuck felt the need to amend his statement. "Other than the blow to Eric's face."

"You didn't freak out nearly as much as I expected you to," Nate admitted.

"But Blair didn't have the complications leading up to the delivery, so every time we discussed what at the time were my irrational fears she was able to calm me down. She'll try to do this again, but my fears will not be so easy to push aside this time. I'm going to lose it with her, and I cannot do that," Chuck explained. "You should have seen the panic on her face when she thought she was losing this child."

"You've got to remain positive," Nate encouraged him, "I know that's an enormous task for you, but you've got to suck it up."

"Easier said than done," Chuck responded as he pushed his drink away. He didn't want to go home smelling of alcohol, and certainly not vodka. His wife would know he was worried.

**TBC . . . **

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Hi, Dorota," Serena stated cheerfully as she stepped off the elevator, "I'm here to see Blair. We are supposed to go over wedding plans."

"Ms. Blair is sleeping," Dorota replied.

"Wake her up then," Serena insisted as her eyes widen in excitement as Charlotte appeared in the entryway.

"Mommy is supposed to rest in bed," Charlotte told her godmother as she ran to hug her.

"Hello, Little Charlee," Serena stated as she bent down to kiss the top of Charlotte's head, "Let's go wake up Mommy."

"No," Charlotte shook her head as she held firm to her spot on the floor. "Mommy needs a nap. Doctor told her to rest."

"Doctor," Serena repeated in surprise. She knew Blair's next appointment wasn't for another week.

"Mister Chuck had to take Ms. Blair to hospital. She on bed rest," Dorota explained.

"Good grief!" Serena exclaimed, "Can I go see her?"

"I will check," Dorota stated as she went to check on Blair.

"Tell Serena I will be out in a few minutes," Blair stated as she started to get out of bed. She had heard the entire conversation from her bedroom. "Where is Chuck?

"He went for walk," Dorota replied as she began to fidget nervously.

"Ms. Blair, I don't think this good idea," Dorota stated as she handed Blair Chuck's robe to put over the pajamas that she was wearing. "Mister Chuck will be very upset with me."

"Don't worry about Mister Chuck," Blair told the nervous maid.

"You supposed to be bed resting," Dorota insisted.

"I don't have to stay in bed all day," Blair replied as she slipped into her slippers and walked out of the room. Dorota was following her closely, panicking with every step Blair took.

"Blair, should you be out of bed?" Serena inquired as she hugged her best friend gingerly.

"I'll be fine," Blair assured her as sat on sofa.

"I bring tea," Dorota announced as she turned suddenly, disappearing into the kitchen. The sound of tea being made echoed as dished clanked against the counter as Dorota frantically went to work.

Barty came in suddenly and rested his head on Blair's thigh, growling softly at Serena.

"Barty!" Serena exclaimed as she reached out to pet the puppy. Barty barked loudly and nipped at the blonde's outstretched hand as a warning to stay away. Serena's eyes went wide in surprise. The Bass puppy had always adored her.

"Behave," Blair scolded the dog as she rubbed its ears before she apologized to her friend. "Barty is keeping a watchful eye on me. He hasn't left my sight since I came home from the hospital today."

"You don't like this dog," Serena replied.

"Quiet," Blair shushed her best friend as she covered Barty's ears. "You'll hurt his feelings."

"Okay, B, I think you're forgetting that this is a dog," Serena replied with a nervous little laugh.

Barty growled at the statement, baring his teeth for Serena to see.

"This dog is possessed," Serena announced as she scooted herself further away from the dog. She wasn't sure the dog wouldn't bite her.

Blair bent over and kissed the top of the dog's head. "He's starting to grown on me."

"The reason I came by is that I wanted to go over some of the wedding details, but they can wait until you're feeling better," Serena assured her.

"No, let's go over them now," Blair replied, "It will give me something else to focus on."

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier today?" Serena inquired.

"No," she shook her head immediately, "I want an hour or so in which I don't have to think about what almost happened earlier. I've been thinking and dreaming about it since I got home."

"Okay," Serena replied as she handed over the large binder that held all of the preparations she was working on. Blair was such an expert at planning large functions that Serena felt confident that she would work out the sticky details that had stumped her for days already. Blair went straight to work.

"Serena, can you buy me a penguin?" Charlotte inquired as she skipped into the living area where Blair and Serena were hard at work. Serena was in awe of Blair's skills as she had nearly all of the wedding details taken care of in just a few short hours.

"I already bought you a penguin," Serena told her as she ran her fingers through Charlotte's hair, "For your birthday, remember, I bought you that stuffed penguin."

"I want a real penguin," Charlotte told her, "And Mommy and Daddy won't buy me one."

"Charlotte, we've been through this," Blair sighed, "We have no place to put a penguin. They are not like dogs, Sweetheart, in that all they need is a walk everyday, a bowl full of food, and a lot of attention. Penguins need a cold climate with a place to swim and a lot of raw fish to eat. They're wet and cold. They don't like to be petted like Barty."

"Can't Daddy buy the rest of the building and build a place for my penguin?" Charlotte suggested. Serena's laughter seemed to encourage the tiny tot. Blair scolded her best friend for the look with one of her own.

"Daddy isn't going to buy the rest of the building just so you can have a penguin," Blair shook her head.

Charlotte began to cry with fat crocodile tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, I invented the crocodile tear manipulation tactic. It's not going to work on me," Blair told her daughter. "You can try Daddy, but we both know he's going to tell you the same thing that I told you."

"I want a penguin," Charlotte began jumping up and down.

"Charlotte Evelyn Waldorf-Bass!" Chuck's booming voice scolded their daughter, "What are you doing?"

"I want a penguin," Charlotte continued with her tantrum.

"If you keep behaving in this manner, we'll take away the stuffed penguins that you do have," he warned her. "You know better than this."

"Penguin!" she hollered as she continued jumping up and down.

Chuck picked her up and carried her directly to her room, sitting her down on her timeout chair. "You'll stay here until you calm down."

"Daddy," she wailed as she stood up from her chair in an act of disobedience.

"Sit," he told her forcefully. He was furious with his daughter at the moment. She was behaving worse than usual, and she was suddenly fixated on this stupid penguin. She'd been asked for one since before she could talk, but she was taking it to a whole new level at the worst possible time. Blair didn't need this type of stress right now.

Charlotte continued to cry her eyes out as Chuck left her room.

Serena was gathering up the papers that had been scattered as she prepared to leave. Clearly this was a family moment that she should not be involved in.

"Thank you for all the help, B," Serena stated as she hugged her slightly. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I'll walk you out," Chuck told Serena as Blair stood up and began making her way back to her bedroom with Barty at her side. Charlotte could still be heard from her bedroom, wailing as loud as she possibly could.

"You okay?" Serena inquired in a hushed voice as she waited with Chuck for the elevator. "I heard about what happened today."

"The baby is okay then so am I," Chuck tried to assure her.

"I know you, Chuck, better than you think," Serena replied. "This has to be freaking you out."

"Freaking out does not do my wife or our child any good," he replied. "My focus right now is on my wife and our family. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that they are all healthy."

"Just remember that she's delivered two very healthy children. Just because there is a complication does not mean that she won't have a healthy third child. This does happen. It doesn't mean there is a serious problem," she tried to reassure him.

Chuck nodded.

"Take care of her," Serena requested as she hugged her stepbrother as the elevator door slid open.

"I will," he vowed as Serena stepped onto the elevator.

Chuck turned to look in on Blair once the elevator closed only to find that Blair wasn't in bed as he expected her to be. After a bit of searching, he found her in Charlotte's room gently explaining to her daughter what she had done wrong, and why she was being given a time out.

Charlotte immediately threw her arms around Blair's neck and apologized for her earlier outburst. Blair relinquished her confinement to the chair as long as she apologized to her father first. Charlotte got up from her chair and ran immediately over to Chuck leaping into his arms as he pulled her up so she could throw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Charlotte told him as she kissed his cheek over and over again.

He was powerless in resisting her charms. She was too much like her mother.

"You're forgiven," he chuckled, "Time out is over."

"Yea!" the little girl cheered as he set her down. "Can Dorota take me to the park?"

"You'll have to ask her," Blair chimed in. Charlotte skipped out of the room, calling out for Dorota.

"Let's get you to bed," Chuck told his wife as he swept her up in his arms and carried her back to their bedroom.

"If this wasn't so chivalrous, I'd be protesting you sweeping me off my feet," Blair told him as he walked her into their bedroom and laid her out on the bed.

"You've never complained about my sweeping you off your feet before," he told her with a slight pouting to his lips.

"That was when I wasn't on bed rest and it was a romantic gesture," she told him. "This feels like I'm too fragile and helpless to walk on my own two feet."

"Do you want me to carry you back to Charlotte's room so that you can walk back to bed on your own?" he inquired as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll stay where I am for now," she told him as she kissed him back much more deeply.

"This cannot go any further," he cautioned her as he pulled away from her lips slightly.

"Humor me," she requested with a dangerous batting of her eyelashes. "If we can't make love, at least let us make out."

"That seems like such a teenager expression," he chuckled as her hold around his neck tightened.

"Then let's pretend we're back high school. We're in my bedroom at my mother's penthouse after I snuck you into the house unseen, we're on my bed making out for hours like we used to when we were sneaking around behind everyone's back. That was such a wonderful time for us. It was passionate and dangerous," she told him.

"You were such a little minx back then," he chuckled as he hovered over her carefully, always mindful of the fact that he couldn't put his weight on her abdomen.

"And you, ironically, were such the gentleman," she laughed, "Always taking it slow, never going further or faster than I was comfortable with even with me grinding against you seductively. I always felt like porcelain under your care."

"You are porcelain to me," he told her as he began to nip at her neck, "Beautiful and delicate, something to cherish always."

Blair's response was merely to gasp at his touch.

They kept at it for several minutes until they felt an additional weight added to their bed. It was Brice and Barty.

"What are you doing?" Brice inquired as he snuggled in next to Blair, who's arms were outstretched towards him, "Are you trying to make more babies?"

"No," Blair laughed, "Once we make a baby, we can't make more until I have this one."

"Charlotte and Dorota went for a walk," Brice announced.

"You and Barty didn't want to go?" Blair inquired, surprise evident in her voice. Brice practically begged to be outside with Barty all day, everyday.

"I wanted to go, but Barty wouldn't follow," Brice replied, "He hasn't wanted to do anything fun since you came home. He didn't even want to play fetch in the dining room."

"Brice, you know better than to play fetch in the house," Chuck scolded him.

"I know," Brice sighed. He'd talked himself into a scolding as he tended to do all the time. His parents rarely caught him in the act of doing something wrong, he usually confessed without realizing it.

"Don't do that again," Chuck replied. He didn't have the heart to punish anyone else that day. Hearing Charlotte's mournful cries earlier had done him in. He hated when his children were upset.

"Barty wants to stay with the baby," Brice replied as he put his hand to his mother's tummy as he'd watched his daddy do repetitively since they first told them she was pregnant. "Can I stay too?"

"Absolutely," Blair told him as she kissed his forehead while brushing his thick hair away from his face. "It's time for another haircut, Daddy."

"I see that," Chuck replied as he ruffled his son's head. "Perhaps tomorrow, you and I can get our haircut and then got out to lunch. We'll go after we drop Charlotte off at school and let Mommy have a little quiet time to herself."

"Can't Mommy come with?" Brice pouted.

"Not tomorrow," Blair shook her head.

"Because you'll lose the baby if you do?" Brice inquired with his innocent eyes.

"The doctor just wants me to take it easy on the baby," Blair told him.

"Would you be sad if you lost the baby?" he asked.

"Yes," Blair nodded as she felt tears beginning to pool in her eyes, "Very sad."

"I would be too," he agreed as he bent down to kiss Blair's stomach just as he'd seen Chuck do. "Can I talk to the baby?"

"Sure," she nodded as she wiped away a tear brought on my Brice's touching gesture.

"Hi, Baby, I'm your big brother, Brice. You have to be okay because Mommy and Daddy are good mommies and daddies, and they will love you like they do me and Charlee. I'll let you play with my puppy and my toys as much as you want," Brice spoke out against her stomach.

"Okay, Little Man, that's enough for he day," Chuck told his son as Blair began to dissolve into tears.

"Can I talk to him tomorrow?" Brice inquired.

"Yes," Blair nodded.

Brice bounced off the bed and disappeared.

Chuck held his wife as she regained her composure.

"He's too adorable for his own good," Chuck announced as Blair dried her eyes.

She nodded as she looked at him with a renewed sense of determination. "I'm not losing this baby. If I have to stay in bed for the next six months, I'm going to do it. I will not hurt the children or you like this. I will not hurt myself like this."

**TBC. . . **

**Thank you for all the words of encouragement. I appreciate them more than I'll ever be able to express.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Bass?" the doctor inquired as they had their checkup. He was currently looking at the ultrasound results and apparently liking what he saw. "Any pains, cramping or spotting?"

"No," she shook her head, "The nausea has finally disappeared and my energy has returned."

The doctor looked to Chuck for confirmation, who was nodding. As the week wore on, she seemed to relax more and more. She began pestering him relentlessly about ignoring the doctor's advice and make love to her. All her usual tricks were employed as were a few new ones. It took every ounce of strength he had to resist.

"You've entered your second trimester," he announced. "Everything looks as it should. The baby is developing like normal. I'm removing you from bed rest, but I think it would be best if you took it easy."

Blair nodded. She understood what he was saying. "No sex."

"It's asking a lot of the two of you, I know," he chuckled at the pout on her lips.

"Can I touch my wife?" Chuck inquired as he tried to give her some sort of relief. He wasn't going to be able to resist her much longer, and she wouldn't leave him alone until she was at least partially satisfied. "She's always extremely insatiable when she's pregnant, and this past week has been no exception. It's been extremely difficult to resist."

"Gently," the doctor agreed with an amused chuckled.

"Do you hear that, Blair," Chuck told his wife, "Gently."

Blair nodded in acknowledgement, but she wasn't happy with the restrictions. She was desperate for her husband in all ways physical. His touching her was not going to be enough.

"Is this negotiable?" Blair inquired.

"We can revisit the topic during your next appointment, but for now I must insist we do things my way," the doctor told them.

"And we will," Chuck assured the doctor while also informing his wife. Blair gave him an irresistible pout as the doctor told her she could change out of the hospital gown she had been in for the ultrasound.

As she peeled away the gown once she and Chuck were alone, she did so slowly as if to test her husband's restraint. He apparently had none as he came up behind her and took her into his arms kissing the nape of her neck. His hands cupped her breasts, pinching her sensitive nipples until they were tight peaks. Blair's soft moans of pleasure filled the exam room.

"Please, Chuck," she moaned as she leaned back into his embrace so she could feel him more fully against her as her legs parted ever so slightly. Her hand covered one of his, sliding it down her torso and in between her legs. His fingers parted her folds and slid in, teasing her. Her moans grew louder.

"Shhh," he whispered into her ear seductively, "We don't need to explain to the doctor that you couldn't wait until we got home to be satisfied."

"Please, Chuck, satisfy me," she pleaded with him as her legs parted a little more to give him better access.

"Your wish is my command," he told her as he brought her to a swift release as her head turned so she could look into his eyes. Her lust filled eyes surely mirrored his own. He bent in to kiss her deeply.

Her cries could not be suppressed as her long awaited orgasm rocked through her body. He had to hold her tight at the shoulders to keep her standing upright as her legs gave way. He drew out her pleasure for as long as he could as he gently thrust his hips against her backside to relieve himself. His erection had become extremely painful. As the last of her orgasm faded, he exploded into his pants. He was fortunate that he had worn dark trousers, or he would have embarrassed himself as he walked through the waiting area of the doctor's office.

"Thank you," Blair gasped out as she spun in his arms once she had regained her strength. Her lips covered his as she sought out a desperate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Thank you," he chuckled as she grasped his groin, feeling the dampness against her hand. She loved the power she had over him. Only she could get her husband to explode in his pants.

"I love you," she swayed gently in his embrace.

"I love you more," he challenged her as he held her tight. "You should put your clothes back on so that we can return to the penthouse. The children are most anxious for our report."

"Will you help me dress?" she inquired as she kissed him once more as his hands trailed down her spine drawing out goose bumps of pleasure.

"If you promise to behave," he told her as he bent over to retrieve her clothes that were folded neatly on the chair. He had to remove himself from the temptation of pleasing her again. The nurse was bound to come in and check on them, and they couldn't explain away her lack of clothes.

"I'll promise to behave if you will," she told him as he slipped her bra in place and fastened the front clasp as his fingertips brushed against her still sensitive nipples. Her sharp intake of breath told him that it was best not to push her. He continued dressing her until all of her clothes were in place and she looked appropriately presentable.

"It isn't often that I dress you," he chuckled as he handed her the Vitton handbag he'd purchased for her earlier that week to cheer her up.

"You're usually too busy undressing me," she agreed as she captured his lips once more.

"Let's leave before I get tempted once more," he suggested as he turned her towards the door and urged her out, keeping her in front of him to hide the dark spot in his pants from everyone else.

"I plan on tempting you over and over again," she smirked devilishly.

"You are nothing if not persistent," he whispered into her ear as they walked through the lobby of the doctor's office. "It's one of the things I love most about you."

"Is that so," she grinned widely as she turned her head towards him. "Is it possible for you list the rest?"

"I could," he flirted with her, "But it would take awhile, and I'm afraid you would lose interest."

"Sweetheart, you should know by now that I never get bored when I'm the subject," she smiled wider.

"You are such a narcissist," he threw his head back and laughed as they approached their car.

"That's not an insult, is it, Sweetheart?" she cautioned him.

"Of course not," he assured her as he nuzzled her neck as he waited for Arthur to open the limo door, "The highest of compliments."

**TBC . . . **

**Short chapter, I know, but I'll try to make it up to all of you with the next chapter.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

Several months passed uneventfully and unfortunately for Blair and Chuck without the sex restriction being lifted. They were putting up a good front with each other, but inside they were both hornier than they'd ever been in their lives. What made the situation that much worse was that it was looking more and more like they wouldn't be able to be intimate until after their child was born, so they tried to make the best of the situation and look towards the positive of greeting their new bundle of joy.

Everyone was currently preparing for Serena's big day. Blair was with Serena getting her final dress fitting. Charlotte's fitting had just concluded, and Lily had excitedly offered to take her favorite granddaughter for ice cream. Blair's fitting was next. She was sufficiently large and complaining that she was going to ruin the wedding pictures.

"Will you stop," Serena chuckled as she stared into the mirror that Blair was looking into. In Serena's mind, Blair looked absolutely beautiful in the black halter that she had chosen for her best friend. "You look amazing. I'm so jealous. Your glow is going to upstage mine."

"I look like a blimp," Blair replied as she turned to study her profile and see the large protruding belly.

"You're six months pregnant. You're supposed to look like a blimp," Serena laughed as she rubbed her flat stomach gently. "I want a baby."

Blair rolled her eyes in response. Serena had been proclaiming that she'd wanted a child since Charlotte was first born yet she hadn't taken any of the steps to make that happen. She still insisted that her husband used condoms when they had sex even though she'd been on the pill since puberty. That was totally unfathomable to Blair. She couldn't imagine making love to her husband with such an obtrusive barrier between them.

"Talk to Humphrey," was all Blair would say on the matter.

"Perhaps after this wedding I'll broach the subject," Serena thought out loud. "Wouldn't a little baby with Dan's eyes be down right adorable?"

"If you think so, sure," Blair choked out. Nothing about Serena's husband held any appeal with Blair, but she was sure that Serena felt the same way about Chuck, yet she still thought Brice was the most adorable little boy in the world and he was the spitting image of his father. She decided a change in subject was in order. "Have you made any decisions about who is walking you down the aisle yet?"

"I've been thinking about it," Serena replied.

In truth, Blair was confident that was really all Serena was thinking about. Serena's father had come back into her life a few years earlier, but the reunion hadn't lived up to her expectations. In fact, they rarely saw each other even though his home base was now New York.

To his credit, William had tried to make up for lost time.

Now Serena was in a mental tug-of-war about who was going to walk her down the aisle. It was tradition for the bride's father to walk her down the aisle, but the father was a virtual stranger to her and it hadn't felt right. Blair was the only one that she had confided in regarding her feelings. Everyone else had assumed that because she was having a traditional ceremony that she would keep with this tradition.

"I thought I would want my father to walk me down the aisle, but every time I visualize the ceremony, he's not even there, and I'm okay with that. He wasn't there for my first wedding. I don't know that I want him there for my second," Serena confessed.

"S, you've already sent him an invitation, and he accepted. He's going to be there. That cannot be changed, but it is your choice as to how much you want him to be involved. I want you to think long and hard about this. God willing, you will only get one chance at this marriage thing. Granted you and I both had more than one shot the wedding, but we're both fortunate enough to marry the same person. If my father hadn't walked me down the aisle either time, it would have devastated me," Blair explained.

"But your father has always been in your life even when he was an ocean away," Serena rationalized, "Mine is a stranger in a finely cut Italian suit. We have nothing to say to each other, or rather I don't want to hear anything he has to say."

"Listen to me this one time, and then I'll never say anything about this ever again. Chuck has lost both of his parents. That affects him in ways that you and I will never know. I was ready to cut my mother out of my life back when Chuck and I first got together, but Chuck would not let me because he knows what its like to live without that connection.

"While he hasn't been in your life, he has been a part of your life since you were that little girl always asking Lily where he was. You love your father whether you want to admit it or not. Inside you're still that little girl waiting for her father to come home. He's home now. Give him that chance. Whether he's in your wedding or not, you have to give him a chance to be in your life, and not for him, for yourself," Blair explained, "Trust me, unresolved issues have a way of creeping back into your life in the most unexpected and unpleasant of times."

Serena nodded as she let Blair's wise words sink in.

"Ugh," Blair groaned as the baby began kicking a steady beat against her ribs. She was nearly in her third trimester, and she was convinced this baby was so much more active than both Charlotte and Brice combined. He or she was kicking at all hours of the day. She barely had a moment's reprieve since she first felt the baby's motion two months earlier.

"Soccer ball kicker?" Serena inquired.

"I sure hope so," Blair replied as she began to rub her stomach rhythmically in hopes that it would calm the baby down just a bit.

"Boy or girl?" Serena inquired.

"Not a clue," Blair replied, "We're going to be surprised yet again."

Serena began to pout. She'd been buying gifts for the new baby since Blair first tearfully confessed she was pregnant. She was getting tired of always having to buy yellow as she had done for both Charlotte and Brice before. She wanted to start mixing in more appropriate colors, but she wouldn't know what that would be until the baby was born. How Chuck and Blair could wait was beyond her.

"We have a chair ready and waiting for you at the ceremony," Serena assured her.

Blair nodded in appreciation. The doctor had put her on bed rest for a second time. There wasn't anything wrong with the baby or Blair, but constant activity of the baby wore her out very quickly. Chuck had come home from a day with the children in the park to find Blair passed out on the floor. To say he overreacted was an understatement.

It was his suggestion more than doctor's orders for her to be on bed rest. It took all of her powers of persuasion to convince Chuck she was well enough to attend the fitting. He still wasn't even convinced that she should be as heavily involved in the ceremony that she was. She had already resigned herself to the fact that he was going to hover over her the entire day.

* * *

"Chuck, can you please zip me up?" Blair inquired as she turned away from him.

"This really isn't fair to the bride," Chuck told her as he slowly slid the zipper up her back as his lips grazed along her bare shoulder. "You are going to upstage the bride today with how beautiful and sexy you look in this dress. Black is definitely your color."

"It's very slimming," Blair agreed, "I'll take all of the help I can get. I feel like a . . ."

"Stop right there," Chuck told her as he put a finger to her lips. "You look beautiful."

"Beautifully large," she told him.

"Promise me that you'll take it easy today," he requested as he kissed her neck softly, "You'll sit as much as you can, and you won't overdo it."

"Serena said there is a chair waiting for me during the ceremony. All of the usual matron of honor duties are falling to the bridesmaids. All I have to do is walk down the aisle, smile for the pictures, give the traditional toast, and dance a few times around the ballroom with my gorgeous husband before he whisks me back to bed where I'll spend the next three months trapped," she told him.

"I'm not going to apologize for being overprotective of you and this baby," he told her as he caressed her silk covered belly softly. He felt their child kicking softly against his hands. It brought a smile to his face. "It's only a few more months."

"And I know it will be worth it," she told him.

"It certainly will," he agreed. "We need to come to some sort of agreement on this child's name. He or she is going to be here before we know it, and they deserve a proper name. Baby Girl or Baby Boy Bass doesn't have the right ring to it."

"We could go with our original agreement for when I was pregnant with Charlotte," she suggested.

"Then someone is going to get left out," he shook his head. "If it's a girl, I don't get any say in the name. If it's a boy, you get left out. That's not fair to either of us."

"You've apparently given this some thought," she concluded as she studied the mysteriously familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Yes," he nodded. "How about if it's a boy I get the first name and you get the middle name, but if it's a girl we do the reverse."

"That sounds like an amazingly well thought out plan. I'd like to make one suggestion. How about I get the boy's name this time and you get the girl's," she countered.

"I can live with that," he agreed as he kissed her to seal their deal.

"We get veto rights," she quickly added, "And no son of ours is going to be named after you or your father, first or middle name. As I've said before, that's too much for a child to live up to."

"I promise no Bartholomew or Charles Bass," he assured her.

"So now that is settled, we had better get our children ready. You know your son cannot tie a bowtie as well as you could at his age," she told him.

"He's just not the bowtie wearing boy I was," Chuck replied, "He's more into his sports and puppy, which I am okay with. How our children came to take after their godparents with their hobbies is one of life's greatest mysteries."

"Nate never had a dog," Blair reminded him.

"I was going for the sports connection," he informed her. "My point in all of this is that I'm happy they are confident enough in themselves to be whoever they want to be. They don't feel as though they have to play a part to earn our love. Considering how you and I were raised that's an enormous achievement.

"I agree," Blair agreed as the waterworks started.

"Hormones or true feelings?" he inquired as he wrapped his arms around her as best he could considering her protruding belly was between them.

"A little of both," she replied with a sniffle.

Charlotte strolled into the room asking her father for her necklace, the same necklace he gave her during Blair and Chuck's renewal ceremony the previous year. Chuck had pulled the necklace out of their safe earlier that morning, but he informed his daughter that he would not give it to her until moments before they were leaving. There were just too many places she could lose the necklace or find ways to break it. Brice came in right behind asking for his cufflinks.

"Cufflinks," Blair repeated in surprise. Apparently she missed something during their renewal ceremony.

"Charlotte was given a necklace. Brice was given cufflinks," Chuck told his wife as he retrieved the trinkets he had set down on their bed earlier. He placed the necklace around Charlotte's neck before she began twirling in delight in front of the floor length mirror in the corner of her parents' bedroom. Brice waited patiently for his father to fasten his cufflinks. "You didn't think that I would buy one child a present without getting one for the other, did you?"

"Come here, Sweetie," Blair requested as she sat down on her bed and motioned Brice towards her so she could inspect the links. They looked expensive, not that it surprised her. While she didn't think it would have been possible for him to spend the same amount of money on cufflinks that he spent on Charlotte's necklace, but she could see that he had spared no expense either. "These are very handsome, Brice. Did you thank Daddy for these?"

Brice and Chuck both nodded in unison as Blair straightened her son's tie.

"Why don't the two of you go see if Dorota is ready," Blair suggested as she struggled to return to her feet. She'd beached herself on the bed again. Chuck was at her side in a moment to pull her up as the children disappeared from their bedroom. "You certainly went all out as far as the children were concerned for our vow renewal. Those cufflinks looked expensive."

"They were," he confirmed, "But it's our children. It's only the best for them."

"You spoil them, Bass," she told him as her arms went around his neck.

He merely nodded as his lips found hers for a slow, sweet kiss. It was no secret. They both spoiled their children. She usually did it with new clothes and toys on a nearly weekly basis. He went towards the other end of the spectrum and gave lavishly large, expensive gifts when the occasion presented itself.

"We should be going," she told him as she reluctantly pulled away.

"Are you sure you're up for today?" he asked gently as he stroked her bare arms softly.

"I've already promised I would take it easy today. What more do you want from me?" she sighed as he overprotective stare held her to him.

"I want a guarantee that nothing bad will happen to you or our children ever," he replied as unsettling thought flittered through his mind.

"Don't do this, Bass," she told him as she encouraged them both to be brave as she tried to pull him away from his dark thoughts. "Not now."

"I know," he shook it off. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now."

* * *

"Is it possible that you look more beautiful now than you did earlier?" Chuck inquired as he swept her into his arms and waltz her across the dance floor at the reception.

"Anything is possible," she smirked as she expertly followed his lead. She loved dancing with her husband. She always felt as if she was floating on a cloud in his arms. Nate had always been an awkward dancer as he was proving to Vanessa a few feet away. As with so many other things in life, Chuck was proving himself superior, erasing any doubt anyone had about her choosing incorrectly so many years earlier.

Blair looked farther passed Chuck's best friend to her own. Serena and Dan were clearly thrilled with how the ceremony had gone. Most people attending the ceremony didn't even realize that it was a renewal, having not been invited to the original wedding. Serena's radiant smile hadn't left her face since earlier that day when Blair walked into the bridal suite as Serena was dressing in the gown Blair had teamed up to design with her own mother a few months earlier at Serena's insistence. It had been Serena's way to keep Blair focused on something other than the negative thoughts that had littered her brain since she'd almost miscarried.

Serena had settled on Lily walking her down the aisle. Her father took the news well and was at the ceremony, and they shared a dance at the reception, but he left quickly after. He didn't feel as if he belongs at the event. He'd been gone for far too many years.

Blair knew her time at the reception was coming to a close. She'd pushed her luck with standing throughout the ceremony, ignoring the annoyed glances Chuck continued to toss in her direction. Chuck had reluctantly promised to allow her to give the matron of honor toast and take a few turns around the dance floor. Her eloquent toast had been given, moving most to tears. She was dancing with her husband having already watched him twirl their daughter around for several songs. She was ready to leave whenever he was ready for her to leave.

"You ready to leave?" he inquired as his lips brushed across her bare shoulder as if he was reading her thoughts.

"After this song," she nodded. It was the song they first danced to as man and wife. He'd requested it especially for her.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving before then," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Will we have another vow renewal ceremony?" Blair inquired.

"Will you want another one?" he inquired as he eyed her curiously.

"Certainly not right now," she chuckled as she looked down at her protruding belly, "And I wouldn't rule anything out, but I think perhaps our large scale romantic declarations should be kept private from here on out. While I love being the center of attention as much as the next person, we have nothing to prove anymore."

"I didn't plan the second ceremony to prove to anyone other than you how much I love you," he told her.

"Perhaps I misspoke," she replied as she ran her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck in a soothing manner, "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that while I appreciate your declarations, they might seem a little more special if they're kept between the two of us."

"But the large scale romantic declarations are still allowed," he wanted her to clarify.

"Absolutely," she nodded, "In fact, I encourage them."

"Good," he looked her deep in the eye to convey his sincerity, "Because I couldn't stop if I wanted to. I love you too much."

"I love you too," she agreed as the last few notes of their song died out. "Now take me home."

"With pleasure," he told her as he motioned for their children who were twirling and having such a good time, even Brice surprisingly was enjoying the attention they were receiving. It was an odd sight to witness as he usually sulked into the background whenever possible, but that day he had all the ladies wrapped around his little finger. Chuck's genes were clearly coming into play as he charmed those around him. However when it was time to leave, he was the first to be right at Blair and Chuck's side while Charlotte tried to convince her parents to stay a little longer.

**TBC. . . **

**I promised you all a longer chapter after the extremely short one I gave you the previous chapter. I'd say I've kept my promise. What do you all think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"This pregnancy is getting very boring," Blair announced as Chuck came into her room with her breakfast on a tray adorned by a single pink peony in a crystal vase. "All I do all day everyday is lay in this bed, read fashion magazines, and watch pointless soap operas that seem tame compared to the life I've lived. I'm ready for this pregnancy to be over with."

"You say that every time you get within a month of your due date," he chuckled as he put the tray to the side of her as it wouldn't go over her engorged stomach, "But this child is not ready to join us yet, so it's best for all concerned if you be patient."

"Chuck, I'm as big as our home in the Hamptons," she complained as she rubbed her stomach. Their home in the Hamptons was one of the largest in the area, so her implication was clear.

"But a hundred times more beautiful," he replied as he kissed her cheek.

"You're my husband, therefore you have to say that," she told him as he began nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. A whispered moan escaped her lips.

"It's still the truth," he assured her with an amused chuckle.

"Chuck, we haven't had any fun since Serena's wedding two months ago," Blair pouted when he reluctantly pulled away. "You won't even touch me anymore."

"That's because you've been having Braxton-Hicks contractions, and I will not risk sending you into premature labor," Chuck told her gently. They'd been to the hospital nearly every other day for the last week with false labor pains. Her doctor said she could go into labor at any time, but it would be best if she could wait at least another week. Chuck was determined to see her through the entire last month of her pregnancy. "And you don't think our dashes to the hospital have been fun?"

"Please, Chuck, let's do something fun tonight," she pleaded with him as she ignored his previous remark.

"That will be hard considering you are on total bed rest right now," he told her.

"Let's take a bath together," she suggested, looking desperately for anything to change up her mundane routine.

"A bath leads to things we cannot do right now," he reminded her as the familiar stirring inside of him. Adding water to her naked body always had an effect on his body. While she thought she was repulsive to him while pregnant, it had quite the opposite effect on him. He was as turned on as ever.

"You have needs too," she informed him as she looked to his groin with longing, "And I haven't been doing a good job of satisfying them. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her as he caressed her chin gently, lifting her eyes away from the temptation, "My needs can wait."

"Are you worried about the delivery?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yes," he admitted truthfully. He hadn't the time to come up with an appropriate answer, so he had to settle for the truth. "I'm scared out of my mind, actually. Everything about this pregnancy has been a struggle for me. I know it's been ten times worse for you, so I've done everything in my power to not let you see how terrified I am that when you go into labor I'm going to lose you."

"I wish I could make this easier for you," she told him as she caressed his chin softly feeling the stubble he had yet to shave away that day.

"Just get through this delivery alive," he choked out as tears pooled in his eyes that he tried not to shed, "That is the only way to make things easy on me and everyone else who loves you and this child so much."

"I'm working on that," she assured him as he rubbed her belly softly. He could see the tiny kicks their child was making against her stomach, which drew a smile to his lips. He couldn't believe how active this child was. He had thought Brice and Charlotte were active in the womb, but they had nothing on this child.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?" he inquired as he shifted their conversation away from the unpleasant direction it had taken as he kissed her stomach softly.

"I have a few ideas," she responded crytically.

"Are you planning on sharing?" he pressed as his lips continued to dust across her skin. "We'll want our first and middle names to flow."

"If it's a girl, I'd like her middle name to be Audrey," she told him.

"I'm curious as to why that does not surprise me," he chuckled, his eyes sparkling at her obvious response, "But that is the name I was going to chose for her first name, so you'll have to chose something else."

"Kathleen," she replied instantly, choosing her cinematic icon's middle name. Her eyes lit up at Chuck's revelation. While he was most likely humoring her, she could not be more thrilled by the prospect of having a daughter named after such an influential figure on her own life.

"And if it's a boy?" he inquired.

"Harold," she replied.

"Harold," Chuck repeated. "Harold Aiden Waldorf-Bass."

She cringed at how it sounded. Chuck didn't appear to like it either.

"I'll come up with something else," he spoke up quickly.

"No," she shook her head. "I like Aiden. I have an idea . . . how about Aiden for a first name and Harold for his middle."

Chuck wanted to disagree with her. That wasn't their original agreement, and it wasn't fair to her, but he couldn't deny how much he liked the way the name rolled off his tongue.

"Aiden Harold Waldorf-Bass," Chuck stated, clearly liking the way the name rolled off his tongue.

"We'll have the ABC's covered," she announced with a smirk.

"That's as far into the alphabet we're going," he chuckled, "Belatedly, I had my sperm counted. We're at zero."

"No more children after this one," she agreed with a giggle. "We're going to make it, aren't we?"

"Let's discuss this again after you've successfully given birth and both you and this child are healthy," he told her. He didn't want to jinx them by talking about something that had yet to happen.

"Will you be with me through this delivery?" she inquired as she entwined her hand into his.

"Do you want me to be?" he asked as he brought their hands to his lips so he could kiss the back of her hand.

"More than anything," she nodded. Her eyes were hopeful in a way he wouldn't be able to ignore.

"Last time you tried to throw me out of the room before I left voluntarily," he reminded her.

"But you came back when I needed you the most," she recalled. "I want you there."

"What if I panic again?" he replied as his eyes and voice filled with concern.

"If you panic, you'll leave until you calm down. Go hug our children to gather your courage, and then get back to me as fast as you can," she told him.

"We never do things the easy way, do we," he realized as he kissed her hand again.

"It keeps our life together interesting," she grinned widely.

"I know of other ways to keep life interesting," he told her as he leaned forward to kiss her. She was grinning as he leaned in further.

"This can't go further," she reminded him as she pulled away when he deepened the kiss.

"I know," he groaned in disappointment.

"This has been a long six months for you," she stated what was clearly so obvious.

"It's only been six months," he sighed, "It seemed like an eternity since I've last made love to you."

"I'm sorry," she pouted. "This isn't easy for you. You've been so wonderful and supportive through all of this, giving into all of my desires without the benefit of quenching yours all without complaint."

"And I'd do it all again in a heartbeat," he assured her.

"Are you at least giving in to self gratification?" she bit her lip to keep her giggles at bay.

"I have to do something to rid myself of these hard-ons you stir inside me on a daily basis. I know it upsets you . . ." he trailed off.

"It's okay," she cut him off. "I'm giving you a free pass until the doctor clears me for sexual activity. Then you are never to touch yourself ever again. Is that clear?"

"I feel like I should be saluting you right now," he chuckled at her stern warning.

"You have your own special way of saluting me," she told him as she rubbed her hand along the inside of his thigh suggestively as her eyes swam with mischief. "And for the record, my hands are still in perfect working order right. Even though I can't get out of bed right now I can still give you a little relief. Perhaps if we get a little creative, we could employ my lips as well."

"I'll settle for your hands," he told her as her hand inched closer to his groin, brushing against his hardening member causing a groan to escape from his lips. His eyes closed reflectively as she continued to stroke him.

Suddenly they heard their daughter's voice coming closer. Their focused turned towards their bedroom door to see it was wide open. Chuck was off the bed in an instant, closing the door just as Charlotte was rounding the corner. It was clear that she was on the way to see her parents, but the closed door spun her around as it always did. She knew better than to disturb her parents in these moments.

"Where were we?" she grinned as he eagerly retook his place beside her, her hand sliding back into position.

Chuck groaned in pleasure as she began her gentle caresses. His hand just didn't have the same feel as hers nor was the attention as pleasurable. He was always in a rush to get himself off that he didn't take the time to enjoy the moment, then again his hand never felt as soft as hers did.

"Remove the pants," she requested as she grabbed him roughly through the fabric.

He cursed at her action as he fulfilled her request. Her hand closed around his straining erection again before his hips had a chance to settle back onto the bed. Her efforts were met with a lustful moan of pleasure. Chuck felt himself so close to his release. He sat up suddenly to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Blair gasped in surprise before she relaxed against his lips as she continued to stroke him as their lips and tongues danced against each other.

He cursed once more as his release came.

"Thank you," he replied as he kissed her softly before he collapsed against the pillows to revel in the release he'd just received. It would never compare to them actually making love, but considering what he'd been making due with, it was very much appreciated.

"You're welcome," she replied with a breathtaking smile.

"I can use a bath. How about it, Beautiful?" he inquired. She nodded in eager delight just before he disappeared.

After a few patient minutes, he returned, removed her bed clothes before he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. She sighed in content as the water came around her. This was always her one comfort towards the end of her pregnancy when the water helped take some of the extra weight off. He had curiously forgone their usual bubbles. As he slid in behind her, she looked at him, asking the question without verbalizing her thought.

"I wanted to enjoy your body without the visual hindrance of the suds," he explained as his hands began to skim down her body.

"You ran out, and didn't want to admit it," she amended.

"My explanation is much more romantic," he told her as he continued his gentle caresses as his lips got into the action and began nuzzling her neck.

Her soft moans were the only response she could give. She desperately wanted more, but her doctor's warning was still fresh in both of their minds. She was eight months pregnant and already on the verge of delivering. Their doctor wanted to get her through one more week at least as those additional days would be all the more beneficial to their child. Any sexual stimulus could send her into active labor. Neither parent would risk the health of their child for their own personal gratification, so Chuck continued to caress her body, pleasuring her in the only way he was allowed.

**TBC . . .**

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Chuck, wake up," Blair frantically shook her peacefully slumbering husband. "I'm in labor."

"You've been saying that for weeks," he mumbled as he rolled over, trying to avoid her reach so he could get some more sleep. By the darkness engulfing the room, he concluded that it was very early in the morning.

"I'm serious this time," she hissed as she hit him in the head with her feather pillow.

"You've been saying that too," he groaned as he grabbed a hold of the offending pillow and tucked it under his head, pounding out the lumps she caused by using it as a weapon. Her proclamations had sent him into panic mode for the first two weeks, but they didn't have the same sense of urgency anymore.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, my water broke."

Chuck froze as the words took a moment to sink in as his eyes opened wide. Suddenly he was up off the bed flying towards their walk in closet to put on clothes, the urgency in his movements were more rushed than they'd ever been. Blair could hear a frantic rustling as he dropped clothes and hangers in his haste. He was still struggling to get his feet into the appropriate pant holes as he came out of the closet. He tripped and fell to his knees. Had she not been suffering through a contraction at that precise moment she would have found the situation hysterical.

"How long have you been in labor?" he inquired as he picked himself up off the floor, although he was still struggling to master his pants. His frustration was becoming more and more evident with each unsuccessful attempt to pull his pants up onto his hips.

"Not long, I think," she told him once the contraction subsided. "I've only been awake for twenty minutes. That was when the very strong contractions kicked in."

"Only you could sleep through part of your labor," he rolled his eyes as he finally was able to successful pull up his pants. He was at her side in an instant, pulling her to her feet. "You should have woken me when you first did."

"I thought it was false labor," she stated defensively as he nudged her towards their bedroom door. "I need to change into a nightgown before we go." She had been wearing old dress shirts of his to bed for a few weeks, as she liked the way the silk fabric felt against her skin. The fact that the collars always had his distinct scent was an added bonus.

"Now is not the time to consider fashion faux pas," he told her as he nudged her again towards the door.

"I was thinking more along the line of practicality," she assured him, "This shirt is wet."

He conceded to her point as he disappeared into their closet yet again, dumping out the contents of one of the drawers that contained her nightgowns so he could rummage through it for something appropriate. Most of her sleeping attire consisted of negligees she used to entertain him. She only wore nightgowns when she was pregnant, and they couldn't be intimate. She hadn't wanted to wear the nightgowns with this pregnancy so they were at the bottom of her drawer.

He peeled the shirt off her body before he slipped the nightgown over her head. She gave a glance at his selection and began pouting her disapproval. She had her heart set on the floral pattern, not the plain pink one he had chosen. Growling in frustration he disappeared into their closet one final time to gather all possible options for her to choose from. Finally in suitable attire, he was able to coax her out of their bedroom.

"We should let the children sleep," Blair recommended as she took a few moments to look in on each soundly sleeping child. Chuck did an anxious little dance each time she paused. His mind envisioned himself diving to the carpet to catch their newborn before he or she hit the floor. He was convinced that if they'd waited too long their newest addition was simply going to slip out of her body.

"Come on, Beautiful," he urged her towards the elevator, "This child would appreciate being born in a hospital with physicians trained to bring it into the world, not Dorota or myself." Dorota magically appeared and assured the pair that she would keep a close watch on the children until they woke, then she would call Lily, who had agreed to watch them while their parents were at the hospital.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Blair inquired as Chuck fidgeted with her hand as they rode to the hospital. Her rings were no longer on her fingers but her wedding ring was around her neck. It had been a struggle to get her to take them off as it had been the two times before, but she knew it was for the best. It was such an odd sight to see her without her rings. Her hand looked naked without them.

To Chuck it felt like they were stuck in morning rush hour even though they were moving at a decent speed. He'd successfully coaxed her through a few contractions, and his eyes showed an increasing sense of panic with each passing minute.

"Right now, I'm worried about having to deliver this child in our limo," he replied as he looked at his watch anxiously only to conclude that too much time had passed since Blair's water had broke.

"There would be a certain sense of poetic irony in such an event," she mused as she stroked his chest softly as one of her favorite memories flooded her mind, "This is where you and I first began."

"I'm not interested in poetic irony right now. I'm only concerned with the well being of my wife and our unborn child," he told her curtly as he rolled down the glass partition to inquire how much further they had to travel.

"Will you relax," she insisted as she rolled up the glass herself without waiting for Arthur's answer, "Even after my water broke with Charlotte and Brice, I still had an hour or so before I delivered."

"And your water broke thirty-three minutes ago," he reminded her as he glanced at his watch again to calculate the precise time.

"The contractions aren't even that strong yet," she insisted, "I'm probably only at six centimeters. You can check if you want."

"No," he responded quickly.

"It isn't anything you haven't seen before," she teased him as she jokingly lifted her nightgown up slightly.

"No," he held firm as he averted his eyes.

"Or felt," she snickered.

"No," he responded automatically.

"Or tasted," she added with a slight giggle as she released the material in her hands.

"The answer is no," he snarled as he looked her directly in the eyes. He was being entirely too serious at the moment.

"You really have no sense of humor when it comes to me going into labor, do you," she concluded.

"No," he confirmed. His face was suddenly awash in relief as the limo stopped in front of the hospital and a nurse with a wheelchair was waiting for them. Arthur must have called ahead. He'd need to give his driver a substantial raise.

Blair was rushed through all the usual admission procedures as it was clear she was very close to delivery. Her doctor was waiting in her private room as she was wheeled in. Chuck's relief at seeing the familiar doctor was significant.

"Mrs. Bass, are you in a hurry?" the doctor inquired with a chuckle as he did his preliminary exam.

"Why would you ask that?" Chuck growled. This labor wasn't funny to him, nor should it be to anyone else.

"She's almost nine centimeters dilated already," the doctor informed them as he instantly sobered up. He should have known better. Chuck Bass had no sense of humor at all during these events. "Had she waited much longer, she wouldn't have made it to the hospital in time to deliver."

Chuck glared at Blair. Their conversation in the limo took on a whole new meaning.

"How long do we have?" Blair inquired as she ignored her husband's disapproving stare.

"Enough time to get myself a cup of coffee, but not enough to finish drinking it," their doctor told them as he removed the latex gloves he had worn during the exam. "I'll be back shortly."

"Shortly," Chuck repeated as he grabbed a hold of the doctor's arm to prevent him from leaving. "Could you narrow down the time frame?"

"Five minutes," the doctor replied, "Time me if you wish."

Chuck glanced at his watch to start the countdown as Blair's doctor left. He began pacing the room. This delivery was happening too quickly. He and Nate had prepared a plan as to how he was going to get through this delivery at Blair's side as she wanted only a few days earlier. He had no time for any of the plans on his list. Their friends and family weren't even there yet. He needed his best friend's reassurance. At this moment, he'd even settle for Serena. Though they'd called both on their way to the hospital, neither had arrived yet.

"Come here, Bass," she commanded him as she held out her hand. "Take a deep breath. Everything is going just fine."

He took her hand and sat down on the bed next to her as he kissed her hands softly.

"I can't help it," he told her, "This is who you married."

"I'm well aware," she informed him, "But wearing a hole into the floor is not helping anybody."

"What if something happens?" he choked out as he began sobbing against her hands. "What if I lose you?"

"That's not going to happen," she told him as she caressed his chin softly, wiping away a few tears that had fallen. She could tell by his reaction that it wasn't the answer he needed. She didn't want him to allow for the possibility, but he needed some sort of guidance.

"Blair," he sobbed at he looked at her helplessly.

"Nothing is going to happen," she repeated as she pushed her tears off her face, "But if something did, you would be fine. You are a wonderful father. Charlotte and Brice adore you."

"I'll turn into Bart," he choked out as the tears began to flow more freely.

"You wouldn't," she assured him as she caressed his cheeks softly as she looked him deeply in the eyes, "Our children would never allow that to happen. One look at them would melt your heart in an instant. I have every confidence that you would make a wonderful single parent if it was ever necessary."

"I love you," he told her as he gave her a desperate kiss, pouring all his love and strength into the kiss in hopes of getting her through the delivery safely.

"I love you," she assured him as she brushed the tears away from his cheek softly. "I'm going to be just fine."

He tried to allow her words to sink in, but the door to her room opened suddenly, and they were joined by not only her doctor but also the other half of their non-judgmental breakfast club as Serena and Nate walked in wearing matching scrubs.

"Playing doctor today, Nathaniel?" Chuck inquired as he motioned to his best friend's attire as Blair dried his eyes for him. "I believe there are laws against that."

"Or at least there should be," Serena chimed in.

"This was Serena's idea," Nate told him as he slapped his best friend's back lightly. "I'm here to ensure that you stay at Blair's side."

"If you sneak a peek during the delivery, Nate, so help me god, you can forget about ever being able to procreate yourself," Blair snarled.

"Gross," Nate replied as he scrunched his face in disgust, "Today is the one day that the female body holds no interest to me." Just as the words were out of his mouth, a young nurse came in to offer her assistance to the doctor, and Nate's neck snapped towards her to take in the pleasant view.

"Says the man that nearly gave himself whiplash when a pretty young nurse walks into the room," Serena replied as she slapped his shoulder.

"What?" Nate asked defensively as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Vanessa," Serena reminded him of his long time girlfriend that he professed to all that he was completely devoted to.

"I'm a guy," Nate reminded her, "It's in our DNA to look."

"Chuck's a guy," Serena reminded him, "You don't see his eyes bugging out of his head."

"Chuck doesn't count," Nate rolled his eyes, "He's so thoroughly whipped that he'd slap himself across the face if he glanced at another woman."

Blair wanted to chime in to defend her husband, but another contraction stopped her train of thought.

"Can we please focus," Chuck growled as he walked Blair through her breathing. "One of us is in labor, and the other is freaking out because of it. If you're going to be in this room, you are going to help. So make the choice right now."

Both blondes muttered their apologies as they took their positions at Blair's bedside just as the doctor announced that she was ready to be moved to the delivery room. She was fully dilated. Chuck held her hand as he was with her step for step. Serena and Nate had to jog behind to keep up.

Chuck kept waiting for something dramatic to happen as the doctors encouraged Blair to push through each contraction as they came. He kept expecting a crashing heart monitor or panicked words from the doctor, but neither came. Blair did holler, curse in pain and threaten to never let her husband touch her again, but the doctor assured a nervous Chuck that she was doing beautifully. Nate stepped in every few moments to assure that he was doing okay. Before he knew it he was holding his beautiful new son in his arms as Blair beamed in pride.

Chuck bent over to show Blair their newest addition as the doctor began his examination of Blair as their son continued to wail as he had since the moment he first entered the world.

"He's beautiful," Blair replied as she caressed their son's cheek as Chuck kissed her forehead.

"What's his name?" Serena inquired as Nate looked on in stunned silence. He'd never witnessed anything as beautiful as this current moment. He was almost tempted to run out and get his girlfriend pregnant.

"Aiden," Blair replied as she wiped a tear out of her eye caused by the sight of the precious bundle of joy in her husband's arm. All her doubts regarding being able to experience this moment during the complications of her pregnancy were flooding out. There was such an overwhelming sense of relief that she'd never fully be able to put into words.

"Aiden Harold Waldorf-Bass," Chuck added as he lowered their son into Blair's eagerly waiting arms. Aiden settled down and promptly fell asleep.

"Mrs. Bass, you're in tip top shape," the doctor told her, "Considering you just gave birth."

"Thank you," Chuck told the doctor as he kissed Blair's forehead yet again as he did his best to wipe the tears out of her eyes so she would have an unobstructed view of their son.

Nate and Serena looked at each other and then magically disappeared from the room leaving Blair and Chuck to have a few moments with their newest child. The doctor was the only one that stayed and he did so in the confines of the farthest corner of the room out of the sightline of both Blair and Chuck, just in case.

"Ten fingers, ten toes," Blair counted up as she took inventory of their newest addition as she kissed each tiny foot and hand, "Your cheekbones and chin, my eyes and nose."

"Your ears," he added as he gently caressed the shell of one of Aiden's ears.

"Your lips," Blair replied as she touched them softly with the pad of her index finger. Aiden opened his eyes and locked Blair in with his dark eyes. They were the darkest brown she had ever seen, bordering on black, and hypnotic. She was sucked into his vortex immediately. He was going to give them trouble because she knew she'd never be able to say no.

"He's perfect," Chuck replied as kissed Aiden's forehead before he kissed Blair's once more.

"So you are the one that couldn't give me a moment's rest for five and a half months," Blair cooed, "You'd better be the best little soccer player in the world for all the practice you had in Mommy's tummy."

"What is so scary about this tiny little thing coming into the world?" Chuck spoke out as he wrapped Aiden's tiny little fingers around one of his much larger ones, kissing the hand softly.

"He didn't seem all that tiny a few minutes ago," Blair smirked as Chuck turned to kiss her lips softly.

"Thank you, Beautiful, for this newest addition to our lives," Chuck told her.

"Thank you, Bass," she replied.

"You snuck up on us, Aiden, but we cannot imagine our family without you," Chuck told their son. "We love you very much."

"Go get Brice and Charlotte," Blair instructed him as she reached out and stroked his chest softly with her free hand as she held Aiden secure with the other.

"I don't think they're here yet," Chuck responded as he checked his watch. "We've only been gone an hour. It's not even six in the morning."

"I insist that you wake them up," she demanded, "I want our children to meet their newest sibling."

"And they will," he assured her as he stroked her shoulder softly as Aiden let out a healthy little yawn, "Let's give them a few more hours of sleep, and then I'll have Dorota bring them to us. Let's just enjoy these moments of silence while we still have them. Our family will be here soon enough."

Blair emulated her son as she began yawning herself. Between how active he was while she was pregnant with him, and how much energy she expended giving birth to him, Blair was completely exhausted.

"Get some rest," Chuck encouraged her as he lifted Aiden from her arms. "I'll wake you when our children get here."

She felt the loss immediately, but she smiled as she drifted off to sleep while hearing Chuck speak softly to their son, welcoming him to the world and ensuring that he'd be as loved and spoiled as their other two children have been.

**TBC. . .**

**The blessed day has finally arrived. Fear not, there are still a few more chapters left before I'll be ready to wrap this story up. Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Wake up, Beautiful," Chuck whispered softly as he kissed her lips lightly to wake her. She'd been able to get two hours of uninterrupted sleep, which was a first for so many months. He hated interrupting her, but he knew how anxious she was for the two very special visitors that had burst into her room moments earlier. Aiden was still secure in his arms as he had been since Blair drifted off. He must have been as tired as his slumbering mother as he was still asleep despite the commotion his older siblings had created upon their arrival. Of course his wife had slept through the noise. If she could sleep through most of her labor pains, the noises of her children surely wouldn't wake her.

Blair smiled as she opened her eyes, which settled immediately on the handsome man hovering over her with his arms protective wrapped around their tiny son. He was such an amazing father that the sight before her was completely natural. There was no hesitation as there had been with Charlotte and even the slight hesitation he had with Brice.

"You have visitors," he told her as he shifted slightly so that she could see their eager children both tucked behind him.

"Mommy!" they both exclaimed with joy.

"There are my angels," her smiled widened as her eyes settled on her wide smiling children.

"I got you flowers, Mommy," Brice stated as he held up his mother's favorite pink peonies as he stretched up on his toes to hand them to her.

"Thank you, Brice," she replied as she took them and inhaled their scent, "They're beautiful."

Not to be outdone by her brother, Charlotte held up a tiny teddy bear similar to her favorite when she was a baby to show her mother. "I got a teddy bear for Aiden."

"That is so thoughtful of you, Charlotte," Blair replied.

Charlotte threw her brother a victorious glance as if to say their mother appreciated her present over his.

"Do you want to give your gift to Aiden?" Chuck inquired as he rocked Aiden back and forth. For the few short hours he'd spent with his new son, he'd found that Aiden liked the motion as he slept. Every time he'd tried to sit down, Aiden started to get a little fussy.

Charlotte nodded her head up and down eagerly as if it was attached to a wire spring.

Chuck knelt down on one knee so that Charlotte and Brice could catch their first real glimpse of their new baby brother. Charlotte kissed her brother's forehead as she had with Brice a few years earlier before she set the small bear on his chest.

Brice followed his sister's lead and kissed Aiden, as well, although not nearly as gently as Aiden opened his tiny eyes to see what had caused sudden movement of his head. Looking around with his dark eyes, they settled on the small faces of his older siblings, both of whom were smiling widely. He let out another healthy yawn and fell back to sleep.

"Can I hold him?" Charlotte asked eagerly.

"Me too," Brice chimed in.

"Me first," Charlotte replied as she shoved her brother slightly.

"Nuh uh," Brice whined as he shoved back.

"I'm the oldest," Charlotte replied as she stared Brice down.

"So," he replied as he returned her stare.

Chuck watched the interaction in amusement. It was like watching Blair and himself argue so many years ago, the resemblance and tone of voice of their children were so similar to themselves.

Blair looked at Chuck, scolding him with her glare for his amusement. He cleared his throat as an apology before he stepped in to break up the argument.

"You both can hold Aiden together," Chuck told them as he motioned towards a chair for them to sit on. They climbed up and began jockeying for better position.

"You don't get to hold Aiden if you do not behave," Chuck cautioned them. This threat wasn't going to last long, he had to use it while the thrill of having a new sibling was still fresh. If his experience with Charlotte taught him anything, they would grow tired of Aiden's constant need for attention fairly quick.

The siblings settled down immediately as they looked up at Chuck with hopeful eyes as they prepared themselves to receive their brother with their arms outstretched as if they expected to receive a football not a squiggly, fragile, little infant. Chuck lowered Aiden into their arms, helping Charlotte support the little boy's head before he sat back slightly so that Blair could

see the adorable scene for herself.

"Can Aiden sleep with me and Barty tonight?" Brice asked with his usual hopeful wide brown eyes.

"Mommy and Aiden will be staying in the hospital for a few days," Chuck smirked in amusement, "But it will be awhile before he's old enough for sleepovers with you and Barty. He's very tiny and fragile right now."

Brice began pouting.

"Can I dress Aiden in my doll clothes?" Charlotte inquired with the same hopefully wide stare her brother used after sizing up her newest sibling only to conclude that he would be just about the right size as her doll clothes.

"Daddy and I will be in charge of Aiden's wardrobe changes for the time being," Blair replied with an amused smirk of her own, "But we will be letting you and Brice help us."

Charlotte began pouting like her brother.

Blair and Chuck were both laughing at the matching pouts on their children's faces as the nurse walked into Blair's private room to check on Blair and inform her that it was time to try nursing Aiden.

Chuck lifted Aiden out of his siblings' arms as Brice looked at his father in confusion as the nurse left the room.

"Isn't that the lady's job?" Brice inquired as he hoped off the chair to climb into one closer to his mother as Blair began to unbutton the gown she was wearing.

"That lady is a nurse who helps sick people in the hospital," Blair agreed, "But nursing is also what I do with Aiden when I feed him."

"What do you feed him?" Brice inquired as Chuck laid Aiden in Blair's arms as she positioned him at her breast.

"Milk," Blair replied.

"Where do you get the milk?" Brice inquired as he looked around to find a glass of milk that he was accustomed to seeing sitting in front of him at the dinner table as he ate his meals.

"Remember that lion cub we saw at the zoo being fed by the lioness," Blair prompted him. "Mommies can do the same things with babies. It comes from my breasts."

Brice stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. His mother didn't resemble a lioness in any way, nor could he fathom how his mother would feed his baby brother just as Aiden latched eagerly onto his mother's breast and began suckling immediately, following the tradition of both of his siblings in having no trouble learning how to nurse. She grinned mischievously at her husband, "He's definitely your son."

Chuck looked on in pride. Breastfeeding came naturally to his children unlike some infants that he'd read about, but he really hadn't had much of a doubt. They were his children, after all, and he most certainly knew what to do with a breast approaching his lips.

Blair chuckled slightly at the lustful stare her husband was giving her as he watched the scene. There was no need to ask what his thoughts were at the moment. His hungry eyes told her.

"Does that hurt?" Brice inquired as he watched the scene with intrigue as he broke his parents from their lust induced haze.

"No," Blair shook her head as she took Aiden's tiny hand into hers, caressing it softly, bonding with him in her own unique way, "For some mothers it does hurt, but it hasn't for me."

"It looks like it would hurt," was Brice's response.

Chuck laughed at Brice's look of concern for his mother. He was clearly not buying his mother's response.

"Do you feed Daddy that way too?" Brice inquired innocently as he rocked back into the chair as he the imagine he had of walking into a compromising situation in which his father was greedily attached to his mother's breast.

Blair burst out in laughter as Chuck blushed crimson in embarrassment. He had no idea his son had been a witness to that. Sure both Charlotte and Brice walked on them in the heat of the moment from time to time, but he never thought they'd seen anything as explicit as that.

"Mommy's breast is for more that feeding babies," Chuck told his son hoping that would put an end to the current round of twenty questions they were playing. It was his son's favorite game, although he never followed the rules as there was usually many more than the twenty allotted questions. While he new it showed how smart their son was, but he wanted this line of questions to end quickly.

"What else do they do?" Brice inquired.

"They feed babies and they help daddies make mommies happy," Chuck responded.

"How do they do that?" Brice pressed. He was growing frustrated with his father's vague answers.

"I will tell you when you get older," Chuck replied.

"But Dad," Brice whined. Chuck silenced him with a stern look that told him the conversation was finished. Brice began pouting as he plopped himself down on the chair he'd been using as his perch to watch his mother with Aiden. A fresh pout graced his lips.

"Why don't the two of you go find Dorota and ask her to take you to the cafeteria for breakfast?" Chuck encouraged his children as he knelt next to his son and ruffled the hair on his head to try and cheer him up.

"We already had breakfast," Charlotte chimed in.

"How about dessert?" Chuck challenged them. "If I remember correctly this hospital has an ice cream machine that is in operation at all hours of the day."

"Ice cream," they both cheered. Chuck took a few bills out of his pocket and handed one to each of his children. They were in a mildly better mood as he opened the heavy door for them and made sure they found Dorota before he returned to Blair's bedside.

"He's too inquisitive for his own good," Chuck announced as he referred to his son as he sat next to Blair as she continued feeding their newest addition.

"He's just curious," Blair told him as she caressed Aiden's head as he continued to suck away, "You might need to give him a few more details regarding the birds and the bees."

Chuck groaned at the prospect. Sitting his son down to discuss sex was going to end up as a game of a thousand questions, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to get through it.

"I'm not suggesting that you sit him down right this minute," she chuckled. "We do have other matters to attend to at the moment."

"Would you like me to rub your back?" Chuck inquired as he continued to watch his wife bond with their child. She nodded as she slid forward slightly without disturbing Aiden. He repositioned himself behind her as he gently began rubbing her back.

She moaned softly at the pleasant sensation.

"Have I told you yet today how much I love you?" he whispered into her ear before he bit down lightly.

"You might have mentioned it," she gasped as he released her lobe and moved to the nape of her neck, his lips lightly nibbling at one of the many weaknesses he had on her body, "But I doubt I heard it. I was preoccupied."

"I love you," he responded immediately.

"I love you," she repeated as she turned so she could kiss him. His lips sought out hers as their sparks ignited the flames inside them. Their sexual drought was not over by any stretch, but now they could see a finish line. They'd never had to wait more than two months. It was an eternity right now, but at least now they had something to look forward to.

**TBC. . .**

**I'm thinking I might actually go into Chuck's 'birds and bees' talk with Brice, but I'm on the fence. What do you think? Is that something you all would like to read?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"She's just given birth, and they look like they're about ready to devour each other," Nate marveled with an amused shake of the head as he and Serena made their way back into Blair's room to see Blair and Chuck making out like a couple of teenagers all while Blair held Aiden securely in her arms. He'd released her breast minutes earlier as he returned to his peaceful slumber, but neither parent had noticed.

Chuck laughed softly as he pulled away. "What can I say, Archibald, she's oxygen to me."

"It looks like she's sucking the oxygen out of you," Serena replied as Blair discreetly covered herself from Nate's eyes. She had no problem with Serena watching her breast feed, but considering her past history with her husband's best friend, she wasn't comfortable flashing her chest to her ex-boyfriend.

"Your children were muttering unpleasant things when we met them on their way to the cafeteria," Nate told them, as he was oblivious to Blair's breast.

"They shouldn't be," Chuck smirked, "I gave them money and permission to eat ice cream for breakfast dessert. I just needed to get Brice out of the room. I'm not prepared for his usual curiosity, especially on so little sleep."

"What's he inquiring about today?" Serena inquired curiously. She knew better than anyone how curious the little boy was having heard from Blair since he was old enough to talk how inquistive he was.

"Breast feeding," Blair smirked.

"A giant can of worms," Nate added.

"His daddy needs to adequately explain the birds and the bees to him," Blair explained as she turned to gaze in her husband's eyes.

"I thought you already had that conversation," Nate replied.

"I did," Chuck responded defensively as he rubbed at his tired eyes. While she'd caught a few winks, he hadn't, and he was exhausted. Given the opportunity, he'd probably sleep for a month, but he knew that wasn't going to be an option. He wouldn't be leaving her side tonight and past experience with his other two children told him he wouldn't be getting a night of uninterrupted sleep for several months. Unless Aiden needed to be fed, he'd be the one up taking care of their child.

"He didn't give any details," Blair chuckled, "All he did was get his son to realize that what he's walked in on is how babies are made."

"Come on, Chuck," Nate rolled his eyes, "Even I got more details than that, and the Captain was as vague as they could get."

"Of the four of us, you should know the most about sex," Serena chuckled, "Hell you could practically write your own book on the subject . . . that's what I'm going to do. I'll buy you a book about how to talk to your son about sex."

"I don't need a book to discuss sex with my son," Chuck scoffed, "And I know plenty about sex. I just don't know how to tell my four-year-old son about it. How the hell should I know how to do this? It's not like Bart took the time to explain any of it to me."

Serena stopped teasing him at that moment. It was comments like those that reminded her how hard Chuck's life had been before Blair took it over. It was a testament to Blair and his love for her that he turned out to be the kind, wonderful, loving husband and father he'd become. He could have easily become the same bitter, angry, cold, calculating man she'd come to know after his father married her mom and became yet another stepfather to her.

"Can I hold Aiden?" Serena inquired as she successful navigated a change in subjects. She was dying to hold her new godson.

Blair hesitated and it threw everyone in the room for a loop. Serena had been in the room for all three deliveries. She'd held Charlotte before Chuck had. Blair had never hesitated before.

"Blair," Chuck prompted her, "Aiden's godmother is waiting."

"I know," Blair responded as she held Aiden a little tighter. "I cannot help it. I've worried for months that I might never get to hold him, and now that I am, I cannot let go."

"It's okay," Serena assured her, "I can wait. This has been a rollercoaster ride for the two of you. You had it easy with Brice and Charlotte. I don't blame you for being a little clingy. I'm sure I will be too in a few months."

"Are you pregnant, S?" Blair gasped in surprise.

"Almost two months," Serena grinned, "Dan and I just took the test few days ago."

"Humphrey found out before I did. How dare you, Serena!" Blair scoffed.

"He is my husband," Serena pointed out.

"And hopefully the father of her child," Chuck added dryly. Nate laughed out at Chuck's humorous note, while Serena glared at them. She was not amused.

"That is no excuse!" Blair exclaimed.

"You told Chuck about Aiden before you told me," Serena responded calmly.

"That is completely different," Blair replied, "I wasn't away on some Brazilian beach working on my tan."

"No, you were laying in bed wondering if you'd be able to carry Aiden to a successful delivery," Serena responded. "I wanted you to focus solely on that. Now that we've greeted Aiden, I wanted you to be the second to know."

"You haven't told Lily yet," Chuck realized. His stepmother was going to be crushed if she found out she was the fifth person to know about her only daughter's pregnancy.

"We're having dinner tonight at your place with Mom and Rufus and Charlotte and Brice while she watches the children. We're telling them tonight. You all have to swear to me that you'll never reveal to my mom that you knew before she did. I'm making you all take an oath, especially you Chuck," Serena demanded.

"Why especially me?" Chuck asked in confusion. "If anyone here can keep a secret, it's me. I'd be more worried about Blonde Boy over there. Don't forget he's shacked up with Vanessa."

"You cannot tell Vanessa," Serena's eyes went wide in horror. "She's Dan's best friend. You have to let him tell her."

"You didn't think any of this through when you made your announcement moments ago, did you?" Blair began shaking with laughter.

"Oh my god!" Serena exclaimed as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Who would have thought that Serena getting knocked up would be the least scandalous part of the story?" Chuck laughed along with his wife. "All this worry about who should know first is complete nonsense. It doesn't matter who knew first. All that matters is that you're having a baby, which you'll be naming after me."

"Not a chance in hell!" Serena exclaimed as her eyes went wide in horror a second time.

Blair smacked his shoulder lightly but continued to shake in laughter, which woke Aiden who began to cry in displeasure.

"Okay, Aiden, now you can go to Auntie Serena," Blair announced as she held out Aiden to her best friend. In Serena's arms, he wailed harder as Serena's eyes grew larger as the panic set in.

"How do you turn the volume down on this kid?" Serena panicked as she started rocking Aiden back and forth in hopes to calm him down. Charlotte and Brice had been so much easier to calm down when they got fussy. Aiden seemed content to continue wailing.

Chuck took Aiden out of her arms and placed him against his shoulder and began rubbing his son's back gently, tapping lightly every so often. "Blair just finished feeding him," Chuck reminded Serena, "It's probably just has a little gas."

Sure enough, Aiden settled down against Chuck's shoulder.

"When I can't get my kid to settle down, I'm coming to you," Serena announced as she marveled at Chuck's ability to quiet down his son as she rubbed her own slim stomach. This certainly wasn't a talent she ever imagined Chuck would have during their hell raising school years.

Chuck merely smirked as he returned his son to his mother.

* * *

Before Chuck had much of a chance to catch his breath, his son bounced into the room with another round of questions for his father regarding breastfeeding.

"Brice, you are the most intelligent little boy, and I will answer your questions," Chuck told his son as he picked him up so they were eye level, "But not today."

"But Dad," Brice whined as he tried to wiggle out of his father's arms.

"I love you, Little Man, but I'm running on far too little sleep right now to make any sense," Chuck told him as he tightened his hold so he wouldn't drop him.

"But," Brice tried as he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout as he gave his father the usually irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work," Chuck laughed as he saw through his son's ruse. "Your mommy invented that look."

"Can I hold Aiden again?" Brice offered up his compromise.

"I think we have a Bass CEO in training," Blair chimed in with an amused laugh.

"I want to be CEO," Charlotte demanded as she stomped her tiny little foot in displeasure.

"Co-CEO," Chuck suggested, "You and Brice can run the company together, but the job requires you both to finish college first."

"You didn't," Charlotte pouted as she climbed up into the chair next to her mother and reached for Aiden's little land.

"These kids are too smart for us," Chuck groaned as he sat his son down in a chair and gently pried Aiden from Blair's arms. "I'll return him soon, I promise."

"You'd better," Blair responded soft enough so that their children couldn't hear.

"Okay, Brice you have to be careful and support Aiden's head," Chuck told him. Unlike Charlotte years earlier, Blair hadn't had much of a chance to teach her son how to hold an infant.

Brice was a little clumsy and Aiden's head jostled a little bit, but with Chuck's help he held his brother secure. Amazingly enough Aiden stayed sound asleep.

"How come he naps so much?" Brice inquired as a fresh round of questions popped into his head that had nothing to do with breastfeeding.

"Babies don't do much else," Chuck told him, "They sleep, eat, cry and poop."

"All babies?" Brice's eyes went wide.

"All babies," Chuck confirmed, "Even you."

"I was this little?" Brice responded in disbelief.

"Littler, actually," Chuck replied, "Aiden actually weighs more than you did when you were first born, you and Charlotte."

"How come?" Brice asked.

"Because Mommy feed him well in her tummy," Chuck explained.

"How did she feed him?" Brice asked.

"Well, that cute little belly button that you have, that was what Mommy used to feed you when she was pregnant. What Mommy ate while you were in her tummy was also feeding you. She did the same thing for Charlotte and Aiden," he replied. He didn't mind these questions. He knew the answers to these questions, and it was easy to explain to his son without dying of embarrassment.

"Did she eat more with Aiden?" Brice asked.

"Perhaps," Chuck replied after a moment of thought. He hadn't thought she'd eaten more than was usual with the other pregnancies. "But she also had to stay in bed a lot more."

"Cuz she would have lost the baby if she didn't?" Brice inquired with his usual doe eyes.

Chuck heard Blair tiny sniffle and realized it was time to return Aiden to his mother. She needed the reminder that all the worry and sacrifice from the past several months had been worth the little life she'd brought into this world that morning.

"Time to go back to Mommy," Chuck announced as he lifted Aiden out of Brice's arms. His son pouted once again. "You can hold him again soon."

Blair quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes as Chuck lowered Aiden into her arms. Her eyes were expressing her immense gratitude for his ability to read her mind. She needed her son.

"I love you," he whispered as he pressed his lips to Blair's forehead as she held on to Aiden as tight as she dared.

A soft knock interrupted their familial moment as Lily and Eleanor walked in.

"Here are the eager grandmothers," Chuck smirked as he parked himself on the end of Blair's bed as he caressed her leg gently through the blanket of her bed.

"Grandma!" Brice and Charlotte exclaimed in excitement as they ran to hug Lily. There was a slight paused, but they both hugged Eleanor too although they were not nearly as comfortable with Eleanor as they were with Lily. The detail was not lost on Eleanor.

"Blair, he's beautiful," Eleanor gushed as she marveled at the little bundle in her arms. "Welcome to the family, Aiden."

"Blair's a little possessive right now," Chuck spoke up to explain why Blair wasn't as quick to hand over their child as she had been with their other two children.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," Eleanor assured, "You get to be possessive all you want."

"He looks like you, Charles," Lily chimed in as she approached the bed with Brice in her arms as Charlotte hopped up on the chair next to her.

"He looks like both of you," Eleanor stated as she lightly tickled Aiden's chin. Aiden still continued to sleep soundly. Nothing appeared to phase this child.

"Are you two excited for your new baby brother?" Lily asked as she looked to her other two children. Both nodded their heads eagerly.

"When will you be going home?" Eleanor asked.

"Tomorrow at the earliest," Chuck chimed in.

"Charlee, Brice, Rufus and I are going to be staying with you tonight, so Daddy can stay with Mommy and Aiden. Is that okay?" Lily inquired.

"Can we have a tea party?" Charlotte inquired as she hopped up and down in excitement.

"Absolutely," Lily nodded.

"Can we take Barty for a walk in the park?" Brice asked.

"Yes," Lily continued to shake her head, "And then tonight Serena and Daniel are coming over, and we can all have dinner together."

"Does Dan have to come?" Charlotte pouted, "He's not fun."

"Blair," Eleanor scolded her daughter.

"That's not coming from me," Blair laughed, her eyes were shining in happiness. "Is Daddy here yet?"

"No, Sweetheart," Eleanor replied, "He and Roman are flying in from France as soon as they can. They had a meeting regarding their vineyard expansion they couldn't cancel."

Blair began to pout in a way that resembled her daughter's still pouting face.

"The jet is waiting at the ready for them," Chuck assured her.

"Thank you," she replied as she pouted a little less as Eleanor wrapped Aiden's tiny hand around her finger. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked as she bit her lip nervously. She hadn't been much good with Brice or Charlotte. Charlotte especially used to holler and carry on in her arms and try to break free at nearly any cost.

"Chuck will help you if you have any trouble," Blair reassured her as she lifted Aiden up into Eleanor's arms. Chuck rose up off the bed and went to stand next to Eleanor to offer assistance if she needed it. Eleanor was almost as awkward as Brice had been. Aiden opened his eyes as he was jostled about. Eleanor held her breath and waited for Aiden to wail, but instead the tiny infant fell back to sleep.

"He sleeps a lot," Aiden told his uncomfortable looking grandmother.

"I see that, Brice," Eleanor chuckled slightly as she shifted nervously from one foot from the other as Aiden wiggled slightly.

"I always forget how little babies start out," Lily replied as she looked on with a twinge of jealousy. She wanted to hold Aiden as much as anyone.

"He didn't seem all that little a few hours ago," Blair chuckled as Chuck reached out for her hand as Eleanor seemed to have the situation under control for the moment.

"But he was most definitely in a hurry to join us," Chuck laughed along with her.

"Whenever you're ready for me to take the children home I'm available. My schedule has been completely cleared for the next few days," Lily told them.

"We appreciate that," Chuck replied as he smiled at his adopted mother.

"How about we take Charlotte and Brice to the park for awhile, so the three of you can bond?" Lily suggested.

"Charlotte, Brice, do you want to go with your grandmas to the park?" Blair inquired as Eleanor returned Aiden to her awaiting arms.

"Yea!" they both exclaimed with excitement. Brice reached out for Eleanor as Lily picked up Charlotte, and they made their way out of the room

"I forgot how exhausting these days can be," Chuck yawned as he sat next to Blair and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Get some rest," Blair whispered in his ear as she caressed her cheek softly.

"I'm okay," he assured her as he yawned again.

"Why don't you lay Aiden in the bassinet and then lay down with me for a little while?" Blair suggested.

"That's an excellent idea," he sighed happily as he lifted Aiden out of her arms and carefully laid him in the crib next to her bed. She shifted slightly on the bed to make room for him. "There is nothing I enjoy more than laying down with you."

"I can think of one thing you enjoy more," she teased as he laid out with her, wrapping his arm around her waist carefully.

"And as soon as the doctor says you're ready, we'll be doing that very thing," he smirked as he nuzzled at her neck lightly, "But for now this is my favorite activity."

"Have I told you what an amazing husband and father you are?" she laughed as his lips tickled her neck.

"Not today," he smirked.

"The children and I are the luckiest people in the world to have a father and husband like you," Blair smiled.

**TBC . . .**

**I've decided to go ahead with the birds and bees talk between Chuck and Brice, but I want to do things right and keep it age appropriate, so it may take a little time. As many of you have expressed, he is a little young for this talk, but I hope you all can recognize that he is a little more mature than the average four year old. I hope you all will enjoy it. I'm hoping to get it out within a week or so, so stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

Blair and Aiden were released from the hospital a few days later, and Blair and Chuck settled into a routine of taking care of their newest addition while still making time for their other children and each other. It was a delicate balancing act they were trying to master, but with only so many hours in a day, they found their time together was spent mostly sleeping.

Blair couldn't help the chuckle that escaped each morning as Chuck rolled out of bed muttering obscenities as he had to relieve his own tension. Fortunately Aiden always seemed to need her in those moments, so she was able to cover.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with?" Chuck inquired as he helped Blair bundle up Aiden for his trip out to see his pediatrician, mostly handing her the clothes when she needed them as Aiden curiously wouldn't lie still for him. She also had an appointment with her gynecologist.

"Serena is meeting me at the clinic. She will be watching Aiden during my exam," Blair assured him as she nibbled at his lips softly.

Chuck groaned as he felt his body instantly respond to her gentle torture as it seemed to do during even the simplest of touches from his wife. It had been nearly nine months since they'd made love. His body wasn't built for such a dry spell.

"I promise to ask," she told him as she kissed his cheek softly before she pulled away. There was no need to elaborate. She was going to ask her doctor if they could be intimate again as it had been entirely too long since they'd had the pleasure.

"Please," he told her, his voice drenched with the desperation he was feeling. "Offer up a bribe if you have to. Whatever it takes, empty our accounts if you need."

"I'm right there with you," she assured him as she touched his lips softly.

Aiden interrupted at that moment as he groaned his displeasure at being wrapped like a mummy in preparation for the cold New York winter.

Chuck picked his son up and carried him to the elevator. His son's protest at being carried by Chuck could be heard, but he wasn't able to squirm in Chuck's arms for a change. He kissed his son's forehead gently before turning him over to his wife.

Charlotte and Brice ran to the entryway to see their mother and brother off as they were going to Lily's for a sleepover soon. Chuck had negotiating with his savior of a mother a night out for his older children in hopeful anticipation of being able to make love to the beautiful siren he called his wife. He certainly didn't want the potential interruption of his older children at an inopportune moment.

"Bye, Mommy," Brice yelled as he nearly waved his arm off as Blair and Aiden left the penthouse after she'd allowed both children to kiss Aiden's cheek.

Chuck's phone rang as soon as the doors slid closed. It was Lily. Rufus had come down with a cold, so she wouldn't be able to take the children that evening. He knew from the tone of her voice that she felt horrible about backing out at the last moment, but he did his best to hide his disappointment. He assured her he'd find someone else, and he tried valiantly. He called everyone, even Dan. Everyone had valid excuses for not taking the children although they did so with deep regret. It apparently wasn't a secret that Chuck and Blair were suffering through an extended drought.

In the end, the children cheered when Chuck told them that they'd be staying home with Mommy and Daddy that night. No matter how much fun they had during their nights away from their parents, they always preferred home.

"Mommy!" Charlotte happily greeted her mother as she stepped off the elevator.

"Charlotte," Blair responded in surprise as her daughter wrapped her daughter's arms around her waist. "Why aren't you at Grandma Lily's?"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. Neither she nor Brice had asked why they were staying home. They only cared that they were.

"I left a message on your phone," Chuck told Blair as he strolled into the entryway and took their son as he greeted her with a gentle kiss to her lips.

"That must have been during my exam," Blair concluded as she remembered her phone ringing while her feet where firmly in the stirrups. Aiden had been uncomfortably waiting in Serena's arms for her exam to finish, and distracted Blair from checking her messages as she left. Aiden curiously didn't enjoy spending quality time with his godmother, unlike his older siblings had. Everything about Aiden was a contradiction to his siblings.

Chuck's eyes looked at her eagerly, hoping desperately for the news he needed to hear.

"I have a note from my doctor," she told him, her eyes dancing in excitement as she pulled the note out of her purse. The news that they had been waiting for had finally been given.

"And we have a house full of children," Chuck told her as he ran his fingers through Charlotte's hair. He marveled a ho much it felt like her mother's silken locks. She truly what the physical embodiment of her mother.

"That hasn't stopped us before," she told him mischievously as she began removing Aiden's winter wear so he wouldn't get overheated.

"Mommy, Aiden needs a wardrobe change," Charlotte announced. Charlotte insisted that her brother's clothes be changed four or five times a day, so the announcement wasn't a surprise. Although she wasn't the one actually doing the dressings, she still enjoyed that she had her very own real life dress up doll to play with.

"Among other things," Blair chuckled as the parents caught a whiff of the gift their newest addition had left them in his diaper as he slept soundly.

"Can I pick out his clothes?" Charlotte asked hopefully as she pulled on Blair's hand as she led her towards Aiden's bedroom.

Chuck reread the note from Blair's doctor to ensure that he'd read it right. Even the doctor's usual messy penmanship was unmistakable. All of her restrictions had been lifted. The familiar stirring inside him could not be ignored. He made haste to their bedroom to wait for her arrival.

"Charlotte is in her room playing with her real dolls, and Brice is occupied by his puppy," Blair stated as she saunter towards her husband as he was laid out on their bed his arms under his head, trying to act casual although she knew his heart was pounding in excitement as much as hers.

"Aiden?" Chuck inquired as he sat up suddenly, pulling her onto the bed and rolled her underneath him.

Blair let out a squeal of surprise as she began giggling at her husband's eagerness to bed her. He didn't even wait for her to answer as his lips pressed against hers. He felt as if his entire body was on fire as he took more than she was offering, swallowing her cries of passion as his hands caressed everywhere he could reach.

"Chuck," she gasped as her blouse was lifted over her head.

"No talking," he told her as his lips found hers again. She whimpered at the forcefulness of his kiss as his hands closed around her breasts, still very sensitive from the regular breastfeeding she gave Aiden. When she winced he paused momentarily. "I'm sorry, Beautiful. I lost my head for a minute," he apologized as he laid soft kisses along her jaw.

"That's not what it feels like to me," she grinned as she reached between his legs to feel the erection that was rapidly hardening, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Don't do that again," he warned her as he reached out for her hands, pinning them both over her head, "This is already going to be embarrassing enough without your hands moving things along."

"I somehow doubt you could embarrass yourself," she challenged him as he began removing the rest of her clothes. He let out an appreciative sigh as his eyes racked across her body. Even after a third child and the extra baby weight she was still carrying, she was a sight to behold.

He was about to respond when he heard the click of their door opening followed by a sudden gasp of surprise.

Chuck's head snapped in the direction of the door to see his son standing there with a deer in headlights look on his face before he suddenly ran from the room.

"Brice," Blair gasped, "Chuck, you have to go to him. He looked scared."

"He's seen this before," he reminded her.

"I'm serious, Chuck. He had tears in his eyes," she told him as she slapped his chest as he tried to pick up where they'd left off. Aiden picked that moment to cry out as well through the baby monitor on his nightstand. It was his hungry cry. It must have been his feeding time.

"The boys can wait a few minutes," Chuck insisted, "This definitely won't take long."

"Don't you dare," she warned him as his hands were about to close around her sensitive breasts again. "Go talk to Brice or I'll hold out on you for another nine months."

"You'd never last that long," he challenged her as he sat up and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

"You're going to have to have 'the talk'," Blair informed him as she put her arms around his shoulders from behind as she rubbed at his chest affectionately as she nibbled on his ear.

"Beautiful, I love you touching me, but I really don't need to give my son a visual example of an erection," Chuck told her as he untangled her arms from around him.

Blair wanted to give him a witty response but all she could manage were a few giggles as she wrapped herself in her robe as she made her way to Aiden's room.

After several more cleansing breaths, Chuck left his bedroom in search of his son. It didn't take long as his son was never one to play hide and seek, unlike his sister. Brice was sitting on his bed crying into his teddy bear.

**TBC . . .**

**Horrible place to stop, but I'm still intent on getting this conversation right. I will update as soon as I'm satisfied. I hope the build up will be worth the wait.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I've made you all wait long enough. I hope the wait was worth it.**

"Brice," Chuck spoke softly as to not frighten his son any more than he already was as he slowly approached his son's bed and sat down next to him.

Brice sat up suddenly and wiped at his eyes, trying not to show his emotions just as Chuck remembered doing in front of his own father so many years ago. The pain from those years came flooding back, but he pushed that away as he tried to focus on the task at hand. This was the most important talk he will have had with his son up to this point, and he was determined to do things right.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Brice stated as he looked up at his father with a pathetic little pout that he recognized from his own childhood.

"What's the rule regarding closed doors in this home?" Chuck prompted his son.

"Knock first and wait for an invitation to be let in," Brice recited as he clutched his teddy bear tighter as he waited for his punishment. It was a good thing it was his teddy bear and not his puppy. Brice was wringing the heck out of the poor bear. Chuck gently pried the bear out of Brice's hands and set it aside.

"I'm not mad at you, Brice," Chuck assured him. He paused for a moment to take a deep breath as he prepared himself for the conversation he'd been dreading for weeks . . . months really. Blair was right. His son deserved a proper talk regarding the birds and the bees. "I know you have questions regarding what you walked in on, and I think it's time that I answered them."

Brice's eyes began to dry as he waited for his father to continue.

"First off, what Mommy and I do is private. It's not for anyone else's eyes, certainly not curious little four year olds. What happens between a man and woman is private, but it's also not something to be ashamed of. Sex is a natural part of life, and if with the right person a very pleasurable part of life," Chuck began.

"Like with you and Mommy," Brice replied as he climbed into Chuck's lap.

"Like with me and Mommy," Chuck nodded. "Before I go in to details, do you know what makes mommies and daddies different from each other?"

Brice looked at his father in confusion before he hesitantly responded with, "Mommy wears dresses. You don't."

"I suppose that is true," Chuck laughed as he began tickling his son's tummy, "But I meant on our bodies."

Brice laughed as he pushed his father's hand away as he took another crack at answering his father's question.

"Mommy has a vagina and you have a penis," Brice told him without a hint of embarrassment. Blair must have taught him those words. He certainly wouldn't have gotten through that explanation with blushing, and Brice wouldn't be nearly as comfortable saying them out loud. Just hearing his innocent son say the words caused his cheeks to warm.

"Very good," Chuck replied with a distractive cough as he tried to cover his embarrassment. "And those key differences play a very important role in sex, but before you even get to the actual act of sex you have to understand that having sex, especially for the first time, is a very big decision. You should only have sex with someone that you really care about, and you need to wait until both of you are ready to experience it. Never is it okay to proceed without consent from the other person. That is very important, Brice."

Brice nodded his understanding as he soaked up each of his father's words like a sponge. He was so excited to finally having some of his questions answered that he didn't dare say anything to slow his dad down.

"Having sex for the first time can be a very scary and awkward thing, but if done with the right person it can also be a very special thing," he told his son.

"Does it hurt?" Brice asked his first question.

"For the girl, it can, if it's her first time, or if you don't do it right, yes it can," Chuck nodded. "Always remember that no matter how fast you want to go, the girl's comfort should always be the most important thing. You have to pay attention to her. She'll let you know if you're doing it wrong."

"The actual act itself is very simple. Our bodies seem to be preprogrammed to know what to do. When you and that special person do decide to have sex for the first time, and you need to be much older than you are now, your bodies will simply flow together. There is a lot of kissing and touching of the other person," Chuck explained.

Brice cringed at the thought. He was thankfully still in the phase where all girls except Mommy had cooties, and he couldn't imagine wanting to touch or kiss another girl.

"Your body will respond to the touching and kissing," Chuck replied.

"How?" Brice inquired.

"Well for the girl, it's very hard to tell actually," Chuck admitted as he searched for the right words. He wanted his son to be informed, but he didn't really know if his son needed all the details right that moment. "For both of you, your hearts will start beating faster, your breathing will become harder, like how it is when you run after Barty in the park, but not because of any physical activity. Your body will get all warm and tingly, and your penis will harden. For the girl, it's a little harder to tell, because they don't have the penis, so you have to trust her to tell you when she's ready. When she's ready, your penis goes into her vagina."

Brice's face went green at the thought. It seemed like such an unnatural thing to do at his age.

"Does it feel good?" Brice inquired, his face still scrunched up.

"Yes, it feels good," Chuck nodded as he bit his lip hard to keep from laughing at his son's reaction. He wondered if this was how he would have responded if his own father had sat him down for this talk, "If you are with the right person, it can feel especially good, like with me and Mommy."

"How come you and Mommy make all those noises?" Brice asked. "It's sounds painful."

"Those aren't sounds of pain," Chuck stated, as he bit his lip harder. He was going to taste blood son, but he couldn't help himself. For as observant as his son was, the way he was phrasing his questions, with such curiosity and innocence was hysterical. His son had definitely heard more through the closet than he'd ever let on. Chuck was going to need to expand the sound proofing of his bedroom. His son didn't need to hear those noises. "Those sounds Mommy and I make are our way of telling each other that we are enjoying each other. That is what sex is all about, enjoying each other, and wanting to show the other person how special they are to you."

"When I touch myself it feels good," Brice stated simply. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Chuck told him quickly. He didn't want his son to be embarrassed or ashamed to masturbate as he had been as a child after a prudish nanny told him he was being naughty. "Touching yourself is very okay. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently, but there are a few rules with that. It's okay to touch yourself, but only when you are alone. Nobody else needs or should watch you do that, and you don't need to tell anyone when you do it."

"Do you do it?" Brice inquired.

"Everybody does it," Chuck told him.

"Even Mommy?" Brice asked in surprise.

"Even Mommy," Chuck confirmed, although he silently added that she hadn't touched herself in awhile. Brice appeared to be blown away by the revelation.

"Brice, if somebody else asks to touch you, I want you to come and tell me or Mommy right away," Chuck told him. "It's okay to touch yourself, but especially since you are so young, nobody else should be touching you in that way, okay."

Brice nodded his head in agreement.

"I mean it, Brice. This is very important," Chuck told him. He had to be sure his son knew how serious a situation it was.

Brice nodded again a little more vigorously.

"Any questions?" Chuck inquired. He knew he'd live to regret the question as his son was bound to have a million.

"How old were you when you had sex the first time?" his son inquired. Chuck thought his son would have more questions on the actual act, certainly not this one.

"Not old enough," Chuck replied.

"Dad," Brice whined. That wasn't an answer to his question.

"I was too young," Chuck replied, "And I wasn't ready for it."

"Was it with Mommy?" Brice asked hopefully.

"No," Chuck responded regretfully, "But it should have been. Your mommy is the only person that I've ever felt that special way about. See when I was your age, I didn't have anyone to explain any of this to me. I didn't know any better. Because my body was capable of doing the act, I naturally assumed that I was ready for it. I was very wrong, and it messed me up in a lot of ways that I will explain when you are a little older."

"How old was Mommy?" Brice inquired.

"Older than I was," Chuck told him.

"Was she ready?" Brice asked.

Chuck thought for a few moments about how to answer that question. He wasn't actually sure she had been ready even though in the moment she professed she was as they flowed into each other that fateful evening.

"I don't think she was," Chuck told his son honestly, "But she was much more capable of dealing with it than I was, and she was with someone that she cared about and cared about her. I wasn't."

"Who was she with?" Brice inquired.

"Me," Chuck responded simply. That seemed to confuse Brice even more. "I know it's confusing, Brice, and when you are older, Mommy and I will explain it. Right now you need to know the mechanics. When you're older, you'll be able to understand the emotions, and sex is nothing without the emotions. It's a very important part of it. That is why you need to be much older before you decide to have it."

"How old?" Brice asked.

"Sixty," Chuck told him with a straight face.

"Dad," Brice whined. Brice was too intelligent for his own good. He could count to a hundred without the slightest prompting of his parents, and he knew his father was a lot younger than sixty.

"Okay, not sixty," Chuck conceded, "But you need to be a lot older than you are now. There is no exact age, but it should be with someone that is very special to you like Mommy is to me."

"How did you know that Mommy was special to you?" Brice inquired.

"Because I wanted to be around her all the time," Chuck replied, "I've never felt like that about any other person before. It took me a long time to realize how special she really was to me, but once I did, I never wanted to ever let her go. I was lucky in that I've never had to."

Brice smiled at his response.

"Any other questions?" Chuck inquired of his always inquisitive son.

"Do I have to have sex?" Brice inquired as his face cringed as the earlier disgust he felt reappeared.

"Not until you're ready," Chuck couldn't contain his laugh this time, "And I know it seems like a weird thing to you right now, but one day it won't. If and when that day comes, if you have more questions or need advise, I want you to come to me. I don't want you to think this is the only conversation we get to have on this topic. You're a curious boy, and sex is an okay thing to be curious about. Any time you have questions, I will do my best to answer them. I want to be for you what I wish I had had when I was growing up. I'm never too busy to answer your questions . . . except when my door is closed, then you have to knock."

"Okay," Brice agreed as he hugged his dad and then squirmed out of his lap. Since Chuck hadn't closed the door on the discussion he didn't feel the need to ask his usual million questions. He'd most likely find an inappropriate time to ask, perhaps in front of a large gathering of their society friends. The thought brought a smile to his father's face. He actually hoped Brice did do just that. It could certainly brighten up what was usually a very dull evening.

**TBC . . . **

**Was it worth the wait? I hope so. I've poured a lot of time and effort into this, so I really hope you all enjoyed it. I have one chapter left in me, so stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Thank you all for the kind, and constructive, reviews for my last chapter. As a reward, I'm giving you all a quick turn around on this final chapter. Enjoy.**

Chuck returned to the bedroom to find Blair sitting on their bed, her robe wide open with Aiden latched onto her breast. The little boy's tiny eyes were open as he looked at his mother intently. She was so hypnotized by his intense stare that she hadn't heard Chuck enter until he climbed up on the bed.

"Is Brice better informed?" Blair inquired as Chuck hovered over the pair as he kissed Aiden's head before his lips traveled to Blair's breast slightly above where Aiden's tiny lips were attached.

"Better informed," he nodded as his warm breath warmed her already scalding body, "But perhaps a bit too informed. How do you educate a child on such an adult subject without crossing the line?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I struggled with that when I sat Charlotte down."

"Have you been giving the children anatomy less, Beautiful?" he inquired as his fingers walked along her breast, tempting her in ways he didn't realize. "Brice was able to say penis and vagina without batting an eyelash."

"You can thank your adorable daughter for that," Blair chuckled softly. "They were helping me change Aiden, and she wanted to know why he looked different than she did. Ever the curious little boy, he must have soaked that knowledge up like the sponge he is. Besides, why should they be ashamed of those words? They are what they are."

"I suppose you have a point," he conceded as he began dusting her collarbone with soft, wet kisses.

Blair pushed him away quickly. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to breast feed when I am as turned on as I am?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," he told her as his hands began to caress her upper thighs sensually, "How turned on are you?"

Blair only response was to scowl at her husband as a warning to stop touching her.

"Hurry up, Little Man," Chuck whispered in Aiden's ear, "Daddy is hungry too."

"Charles Bass, I cannot believe you!" Blair gasped as she slapped his chest playfully as Aiden's lips fell away as he appeared to be finished for the moment. She quickly put her finger to his adorable little lips to see if he would suckle her finger, the true test of whether he was finished or merely resting. When he didn't motion to continue, they both concluded he merely had impeccable timing.

Chuck took Aiden from Blair's arms and began walking him around the room to burp him. This was a treat for the father, as Aiden rarely allowed Chuck to hold him with Blair so close. He'd loved these bonding moments with Brice and Charlotte, but his youngest didn't appear to be as thrilled with his presence. He hoped it was a phase the infant would grow out of as the father prided himself on his bond with his children like nothing else in his life.

He knew he was a good husband to Blair. She was constantly referencing how spoiled she was by him, but being a good father had always been more important to him. He'd feared in the beginning that his phobia about being around children would impede his parenting ability, but that phobia disappeared the first time he'd held Charlotte. He'd been awkward doing it, and feared he'd find a way to break the angel in his arms, but that panic went away quickly. Now there was nothing more natural to him than holding his children, perhaps more so than making love to his wife, which was a close second, but Aiden didn't play by the same rules as his other children. He'd never verbalized the thought, but his wife knew of his struggles as he adapted to the situations and found other ways to be a part of Aiden's life.

Blair watched the sweet sight of Aiden and Chuck bonding, and she couldn't hide the smile on her face. She took joy in being the light of her son's life, but she knew how hard being rejected by his son was on her husband.

Though Chuck had found closure regarding his relationship with his father, his memories of interacting with his cold, emotionally closed off father were still painfully fresh at times. She saw it occasionally in his conversations with his children. They'd ask certain questions, and it was written across his face that he'd asked his father the same question only to be ignored or scolded harshly for whatever reason. His children didn't see it, but she did. She'd always sought out ways to comfort him in those moments after, but her options had been severely limited the last nine months.

The heat she'd been feeling earlier rushed through her with a renewed purpose. She felt as if she should close her robe but couldn't. Her skin felt as if it was on fire. Instead of closing the robe, she slid it off completely and waited with baited breath for Aiden to fall asleep so her husband could pick up where he left off earlier.

"I'm going to go put him down in his room," Chuck told Blair as he kissed her forehead lightly as he lowered Aiden to prove that he'd fallen asleep.

Blair nodded as she relaxed against the pillows at her back. A few moments later she heard the sound of Chuck's soothing voice through the baby monitor as he talked to Aiden, explaining the deal he'd worked out with both Charlotte and Brice before him when they were about the same age.

"Here's the deal, Aiden," Chuck told him softly, "Mommy and I love you very much, and we promise to never ignore you, but in return we need our time together too which you will come to realize is very important. So you sleep soundly like the perfect little gentleman you are, and we'll come get you when we're done. To be honest, Little Man, I don't think this is going to take long today. Daddy is going to embarrass himself with Mommy because it's been far too long. I'll never blame you for that as your wellbeing is always the most important thing to both me and Mommy, but you did put a damper on things. You'll understand this better when you're a little older. While we're on the subject, if you could, please wait until you're a little older to ask about the birds and the bees."

Blair chuckled as he hummed to Aiden for a few more moments to ensure that he truly was asleep before he set him down.

"Is that really the deal you worked out with Charlotte and Brice?" Blair inquired as Chuck dashed into the bedroom, nearly ready to jump out of his pants in his hast to make love to her.

"More or less," he told her as he dove over her.

Blair began laughing uncontrollably at his eagerness.

"I realize it's been awhile since we've done this, but laughter is not a good thing in moments like this," he informed her.

"Please educate me," she bit her lip to keep another laugh from escaping, "Teach me what is appropriate in moments like these."

"It's not something that can be taught," he whispered seductively in her ear, "Just follow my lead."

"Always," she moaned as he attached his lips to her neck.

"You taste like heaven, Beautiful," he moaned as he alternately nipped, licked, and then bite at her neck.

Blair was already beyond words as her eyes rolled back as his hands roamed her body, leaving a trail of lava in his wake as her blood boiled under his touch.

She growled menacingly at the realization that he was still fully clothed while she was completely naked underneath him. "Takes these off," she commanded as she fisted the fabric covering his back.

"Do you want the honors?" he inquired as his lips never left her skin as he began to trail down her neck to her shoulder, his tongue tracing her shoulder blade as she arched into him involuntarily as he rocked his hips against hers.

"No games, Bass," she hissed as she bit down on his earlobe, "Get on with it."

"How romantic," he chuckled as he began fumbling with his buttons as he pushed himself up to his knees to aid in his pursuit. He apparently wasn't moving fast enough as she took a hold of the tail ends of his shirt and yanked as hard as she could. Seams gave way and buttons flew everywhere. As he shrugged out of his ruined shirt she was giving the same treatment to his boxers, yanking them down roughly.

"Chuck, please just take me. We can enjoy the romance and each other later. I need my release," she pleaded with him.

He didn't waste a moment as he sunk into her waiting heat.

"Oh, god!" they exclaimed in unison. How could they have forgotten what this moment felt like?

His fingers dug into her thighs roughly as he encouraged her legs higher around his hips so he could drive in deeper. It was always a new experience each time they'd make love after the birth of one of their children. She always felt a little different, but no less enticing. It was as if they were making love for the first time. What had been a pleasure point before wasn't necessary one now. He had to learn her body all over again.

He was a bit thankful that he'd never have to rediscover her ever again. He loved being the expert of her body. Nobody else would ever be able to master her the way he did, nor would she ever allow anyone to try. She was always going to be his. Never would anyone be allowed to touch her as he had and he reveled in that in the way he knew she did at the fact he'd never be with anyone but her ever again. Whatever the future brought for them, they would only belong to each other.

"Oh, god, Chuck, please!" she groaned as they rocked against each other. Her fingernails clawed into his back. Her sweet torture was just the agony he needed in that moment to encourage him push in deeper. He watched her eyes carefully to make sure that he wasn't hurting her as he thrashed against her. Her eyes widened but there wasn't a crumb of fear or pain in them. She was clearly enjoying this as evidenced by the slight smirk at the corners of her lips. He knew that look. She was close.

Their hands interlocked just moments before they exploded against each other.

"CHUCK!" she exclaimed as she arched high off the bed just before she shattered into a million pieces around him.

"Blair," he sighed in relief as he collapsed against her. By no means was it his finest performance, but neither had expected it to be. This wasn't anything more than scratching their itches. The slow, sensual lovemaking would come later.

"It's been too long," she sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around his body as her gelatin legs released his hips.

"I'll do better," he apologized as his lips attached to her neck again.

"I know," she smiled as she caressed his back softly, "But I'm not complaining either. It's been far too long. I wasn't expecting magic."

"I'm saving that for later," he smirked as his teeth scrapped lightly against her skin, leaving red marks in his wake, but always aware that his marks had to be kept hidden from public eyes.

"I've missed this," she sighed as she clung to him tightly, "I've missed feeling you inside me after we've make love."

"I've missed being inside you," he responded as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Did 'the talk' really go okay with Brice?" she inquired.

"I think so," Chuck told her sincerely. "He understands the basics of what sex is but also that the decision to have it isn't something to be taken lightly."

"Did he ask his usual hundred questions?" she grinned mischievously.

"No," Chuck shook his head, "He had a hand full at most, but I made sure to let him now that I'd be there to answer any questions he may have at a later date. I think it's important for our children to know that they can always come to us with questions no matter how embarrassing."

"Agreed," she nodded slightly. "Did you take notes of what you said? You have a second son now. He'll need the same talk."

"Maybe we'll get lucky, and Brice will fill him in," Chuck smirked.

She slapped his shoulder in response. Chuck tilted his head as he intended to kiss her lips, but Aiden cried out at that very moment. They both groaned at the thought that they had to separate. Reluctantly, Chuck rolled off his wife and motioned to get up but Blair surprisingly tackled him back to the bed as she straddled his hips.

"Aiden needs us," Chuck told her as she rocked her hips against his. He cursed slightly as his body began to respond to her immediately. He had zero willpower when it came to her. While it wasn't irritating by any means, it was inappropriate for this situation.

"He wants attention," Blair told him, "He's already been fed and changed. He can wait a few minutes. Perhaps he'll cry himself back to sleep."

"When has a child of ours been allowed to cry themselves back to sleep?" Chuck groaned as she rocked against him again.

Blair knew he had a valid point. They'd never ignored their children's cries before. Blair was about to move away from him when she heard the sweetest sounding words she'd ever heard.

"Shhhh, Mister Aiden, Mommy and Daddy need their alone time," Dorota could be heard through the baby monitor.

"That woman is getting an enormous raise," Chuck told his wife as they heard their loyal maid starting to sing what was clearly a Polish lullaby to their son as his cries began to even out as he appeared to be falling back to sleep. "We're talking monumental, epic even."

"Agreed," Blair nodded as he pulled her to him so he could capture her lips.

"Is it too soon for the magic show to begin?" he asked curiously.

"By all means Houdini, get on with the show," she chuckled as he rolled her underneath him. ". . .if you think you're ready."

"That sounds like a challenge. I've always been up for a challenge," he grinned as he thrust his hardening erection against her hip to prove his point.

"How about you save the thrusting for more productive moments," she challenged him. There was a familiar teasing in both their eyes as their playful banter was to continue through their next romp in bed.

"How about I save the effort completely and let you do the work this time," he suggested as he reversed their positions so she was on top. He was under no illusions, there would come a point in which he'd have to take control as her erratic thrusts when she got close to her orgasm would leave him hanging, but he loved to watch her get herself there first.

"Now who's throwing down the gauntlet," she grinned as she pawed at his chest, her fingernails scratching lightly at his chest in a way that had his eyes rolling back in his head. He was easy prey for her. His pleasure points never changed, and he had several. She knew each one by heart, and as they'd proven in the past, blindfolded.

"Let the games begin," his bedroom voice oozed out. His words went straight to the heat already building inside her. She could feel her body turning pink as he stoked the already hotly burning flames.

"I love our playful banter," she professed as her lips mashed against his. He had a witty response to come back with, but her magical tongue silenced not only his words but the thoughts in his head.

"Wow," was his only response as they broke apart for oxygen.

"Is that the best you have?" she picked up right where they'd left off as she inched herself closer to the erection waiting proudly for her.

"It is right now," he nodded as he closed his eyes to savor the feel of her surrounding him as she lowered herself onto him. "God, this feels amazing. I wouldn't trade our son for anything in the world, but nine months without this drove me near the edge of insanity."

"Me too," she whispered into his ear before she bit down on his lobe roughly. He whimpered in pain as her teeth continued to gnaw on him. "At least we would have entered the asylum together, so there would have been some hope of us finding our sanity."

He thought for a moment she might draw blood as she continued her feast of his ear, but he didn't care as she rose and fell in perfect rhythm with his muted thrusts upward.

"Have you turned into a vampire, Beautiful?" he gasped as she transplanted herself to his neck and resumed her biting.

"Living forever and never growing old does have a certain ring to it," she grinned against his neck, "But I'd have to turn you first. I'd never live forever without you."

"Nor I you," he managed to get out as he fought to hold off his rapidly approaching orgasm. He was so close yet her steady rhythm told him she wasn't. He had to tip the scales in his favor. His hands closed around her sensitive breasts. She immediately hissed at the sensation. "Let me taste you."

She rubbed the nipple of her breast against his mouth teasingly. Just before he could latch on, she pulled away to offer a word of warning. "Be gentle."

Had he not been so turned on, her warning might have been offensive, but he nodded at her words and waited eagerly for her to offer herself to him again. His lips closed around her nipple gently as he began lightly sucking. Blair's entire body relaxed against him as she whimpered her pleasure.

"Oh, god, Bass, that feels good," she moaned as she began lightly thrusting her lower body against him while holding her upper body still enough to enjoy his pleasurable assault.

Chuck hummed his pleasure as he enjoyed her offering. It was a treat he didn't indulge in much, but she always tasted like a mix between sunshine and heaven. In his opinion, nothing could ever taste better or be more rare.

Blair's eyes became hooded in desire as her orgasm began to build quickly. Her thrusts became erratic, but Chuck was enjoying the moment too much to care about his own physical needs.

"Chuck," she moaned as she felt herself explode.

He quickly rolled them over so he was above her, thrusting into her to draw out her pleasure as he continued to drink her offering. It was as if he hadn't had a drink in months. He felt the frenzied need to take more and more. He felt himself explode into her as his thrusting finally came to an end, but his lips continued to work, bringing her to the ledge of pleasure again and then feeling her explode around his softening member.

"Chuck, stop," she gasped as she began panting for air. It was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment, but he complied with her wish.

"There are no words for how you taste," he told her as he kissed his way around her breast as if thanking the tantalizing mound for the gift it had bestowed upon him. "It is without a doubt one of life's little surprises."

"I love you, Chuck," she gasped as she was still trying to breathe.

"I love you, Blair," he replied as they curled against each other. They couldn't hide away in their bedroom for much longer. One of their children was going to need them soon, but for the moment they laid together and basked in the glow of their life.

**The End.**

**Thank you again to everyone for taking another of these journeys with me. I think for my next story I might take on the year starting from just after they become engagement leading to their wedding. There has to be a few twists and turns along the way that should be interesting to explore. Stay tuned.**


End file.
